anchor
by Calloniel
Summary: "It's not everyday a shinigami tells you that you aren't meant to exist." Kaede grew up in an alternate reality as best friends with Tensa, Ichigo, and Hichigo. When all four are kidnapped and dragged back to the original reality to help in the Winter War, it is revealed that, as an artificial soul, Kaede is tipping the balance, and maybe not in the Gotei 13's favor. OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Bleach, just the plot and my character, Kaede.

* * *

I met the twins on my first day of elementary school. They were quiet, holding hands, as if the contact between them was the only thing that kept them safe. A shock of snowy white hair and a burning head of orange locks are what I remember the most about seeing them for the first time. The next thing I remember is the white haired boy shoving me out of my seat so he could sit next to his sibling. Of course, I had burst into tears and cried into the teacher's skirt. I vaguely have a memory of hearing her reprimand him. But it was during recess that we actually met.

I had been playing four squares with a few other girls from my class. From my place in my hard earned queen square, I heard yelling by the swings. The orange haired one sat on the ground, cradling his knee to his chest like it was hurt or something. His twin stood in front of him protectively, hands clenched into fists. A few bigger boys from another class jeered at them. I couldn't really hear what they said, but I didn't miss seeing the pale boy take a handful of sand and launching it into his tormentors face.

A sharp slap of rubber against my cheek brought me back to earth, in my little square, surrounded by my new friends. The ball bounced, hit the ground a second time, and I was out. I allowed myself a moment of sadness for my lost ranking. Some of the girls I was playing with asked if I was all right, and I nodded vacantly. My gaze drifted to the scene I had been focused on moments before, only to find the upperclassmen coming towards us. I exited the white chalk square to hear their angry mutterings of crazy haired freaks. I looked for said freaks and found them where they had been before. I quickly debated approaching them when I saw the orange haired boy wipe at his eyes (he will always deny he did so though).

The next part of my story is a bit of a blur. I remember running to the teacher, telling her something along the lines of, 'Oh my god, someone chopped off their hands, I need band aids, no, you don't need to go, its okay, I got this.' A undetermined amount of time later, I was staring at the twins as they lay huddled together in the sand. While a bit hesitant to approach (see, I hadn't forgotten the painful shove earlier that morning (and I never let him live it down)), I knew that this was the right thing to do. It helped my child self to actually take action with the thought that my Grandmama would make me cookies for it later.

They were quiet when I approached, which I took as a good sign. If they had been screaming, crying, or throwing rocks around, then I would have been concerned. But they were just sitting there, close but not touching. I felt weird, not knowing their names, so I wasn't quite sure how to approach them. So I settled for doing what I usually do. I blurt out the first though that comes to mind.

"You look like you had an accident with a blender."

There was a pause where they both looked at me like I took a few too many crazy pills. I fell into the sand in front of them, the grains stinging the delicate skin of my knee. The orange haired kid had a bloody knee. The red trailed down the tan skin in thickening rivulets, slowly clotting. His twin, however, had a bloody nose, probably from that big kids reaction for his trick with the sand. Thinking back on it all now, it was almost like a sign. 'WARNING: VIOLENT CHIDREN. DO NOT APPROACH.' Well, shit, I've gone and approached them, haven't I?

I held out my goodies to them, grinning cheekily. "I got you some stuff," I said proudly, unembarrassed by their stares. When they made no move to accept them, I frowned, and scooted closer, trying to show off my catch. "I got some band aids, 'cause that's all the teacher had. There's a red one, a blue one, oh, this ones green, and a-" I stopped short, staring in disgust at the pink bandage. In my child mind, touching pink was the equivalent to touching dog poop. "Gross," I grumbled, and tossed it over my shoulder to disappear into the sand, never to be found. Yup, they were still staring, which I pointedly ignored. "Anyway, I got different sizes too, since I wasn't sure how bad the big kids beat you up, so-"

The orange haired kid, taking the blue bandage from my open palm, interrupted me. "Thanks," he said, peeling the paper delicately from the bandage and applying the adhesive with practiced ease.

"So, um…" I scratched the back of my neck, suddenly feeling incredibly awkward. Whitey stared at me expectantly when I paused, wiping the blood from his face with the back of his hand. "What are your guys' names?" Unconsciously, I began to twirl a strand of brown hair.

The two boys glanced at me, at each other, then back to me. The boy with orange locks spoke up first. "Ichigo," he said shyly, giving me a soft smile. When his counterpart did not volunteer his own name, Ichigo elbowed him on the arm.

He made another face and rubbed his bruised arm. "Hichigo."

I blinked at him owlishly. "Your name sucks." I'm not gonna lie, I was feeling pretty antagonistic that day.

"Hey! It's not like I picked it, ya weirdy!" He growled at me. I couldn't help the laughter from bubbling out of my throat. Imagine a cute little bunny rabbit, big eyes and everything, waving a fist at you threateningly. And that was him.

Hichigo huffed, looking away and crossing his arms. He mumbled something I couldn't hear, and I just laughed harder. "Well, what's your name?" He taunted.

"I'm Kaede," I said, almost thoughtlessly. I moved the bandages to one hand and held out my open palm to shake. "Nice to meetchya."

Ichigo's hand wrapped round my own, enveloping the digits in warmth. "I like your name!" He said. "I think it suits you."

"Pfft, sounds like a freak name if you ask me."

"But no one asked you, _Hichigo_," I said sweetly.

"Why, you- !"

Meeting the Kurosaki twins was the catalyst to the rest of my life. I can't imagine living without them now. What would I have done? Gone on to be… I don't know, _normal?_ God, the mere thought makes me want to vomit. They're my boys, and I will always be there for them just as they have always been there for me. When I started dance, they came to every stupid recital. When they started learning martial arts (and began using them irresponsibly), I went to every tournament and every fight to cheer them on. And band aids. I always brought lots of band aids. Once I broke my arm, and they carried my stuff for me too and from school for weeks. They are my best, and only. friends. Well, until I met Tensa.

Tensa, Tensa, Tensa… If the twins were white, Tensa would be black. He was a total opposite to the boys, calm and collected, wise beyond his years. And normal looking. I met him after Ichigo and Hichigo did. Our fateful meeting took place a few years later. I had been sitting with the twins friends at lunch, picking moodily at my sandwich. If you couldn't guess, I usually sat (and still sit) between Ichigo and Hichigo, but they had been stuck at home sick that day. It wasn't that I didn't like the kids I sat with, honestly! Some of them now are really good friends of mine. But you know… the twins introduced me to them all, so I always felt a bit like the odd one out.

There was Orihime, who was really sweet, and Tatsuki. Tatsuki took the same martial arts class as the boys. Keigo and Mizuro could be really annoying, mainly Keigo, and then there was Chizuro who talked. A lot. They were all okay people, though Orihime could be a bit spacey and Mizuro was on his phone a majority of the time.

Anyway.

I remember feeling a sort of tingle going down my spine, and I whirled around. A boy walked into the cafeteria, long hair down to his shoulders and tangled in front of his eyes. I watched with some interest as he walked from table to table, his lunch held between his pale hands, searching for a place to sit. Girls would shake their heads at him and laugh while boys would smirk. My curious stare melted into a frown as I watched him get rejected from table after table.

Now, I was a child then – in fact, I am still a child. Personality wise, anyway. So, seeing all the other kids reject him… kind of made me want to reject him too. I had two open seats beside me. So I had no real reason to dislike him other than the pressure from the other kids.

Slamming my fork onto the table, I stood, hobbling over the bench. Orihime opened her mouth to say something, but I was too busy grumbling about how my school social life was about to plummet. Grandmama would have been ashamed of me, if she had known what I was thinking. Everyone deserved a chance, and who cares what other people thought? _I do,_ I thought mournfully. But I still reached out, pulling on his shirt sleeve. Sky blue eyes widened as he took me in.

"Hey, come sit with me," I said bluntly. I pulled him with me as I started to walk. Ugh ugh ugh.

"What?" He started, pulling back. I just tugged harder, and he followed obediently. I sat him down at the table and took my own seat beside him, hating how the eyes of my peers stared into my soul. I don't like people looking into my soul! Its not okay! It freaks me out!

I angrily stabbed my sandwich.

Kiego opened his fat mouth, asking, "Kaede, did you just pull a random stranger over to our lunch table?"

I'm pleased to say that my glower made him cringe in fear. "Yes," I snapped. Something wrong with that?" He shook his head, going back to his food. Eventually, people resumed their talking, and when they did, I turned to my newly adopted friend.

"What's your name?" I asked.

He blinked at me, and I awkwardly shoved my bangs away from my eyes. They drifted back into place in moments, and I blew air at them.

"Tensa Zangetsu," He said quietly. Poking at his food, he avoided looking at me. "Um… may I ask-"

"No." I stopped him.

Cue adorably lost look. "But-"

"Shh," I placed a finger on his lips, silencing him. Tensa's eyes widened, and I gave a smile. "Enjoy the moment." I resumed my meal, as did he. Eventually, he was drawn into the other kids conversations, and when the meal was over, Tensa walked away with Mizuro beside him, talking about video games or something ridiculous like that.

As I walked back to class, I patted him on the back. "Welcome to the family," I grinned. And then I walked away, becaue who doesn't love a dramatic exit?

And he was welcomed into our little family. Though he was quieter than me, more reserved than Ichigo, and sometimes had sarcastic quips that put Hichigo to shame, he fit in like ice in a snowstorm. At the time, I hadn't even known how close he was to the Kurosaki twins. Tensa's father, whom we all just call Old Man Zangetsu, and his uncle, Engetsu (whom I have never met), went to college with the twins father. I guess they all use to be friends before they went their separate ways. The four of us often hung out together at the Kurosaki household, playing games and being stupid while their parents talked in the kitchen.

I never knew my mother. When I was born, there was some damage to her internal organs. She died soon after I took my first breath. All I have ever known of her is the rare photo and her clothes (my father insisted that I would wear them when I was bigger, no matter the fashion sense). I can only think of three photos of my mother. One was of her and my Grandmother, both black haired with black eyes. She had dimples when she smiled. The other was of her and my father, contrasting figures in every sense of the word – he had pale blond, disheveled hair and grey eyes. The last picture was the last one ever taken. My mother, holding a screaming child, eyes crescent shapes as she smiled.

She died soon after.

I grew up without much of a mother figure. So, as I spent more and more time at the twins house, I slowly found myself making Misaki, Ichigo and Hichigo's mother, my own maternal figure. If I have ever felt motherly affection, it was from that woman. She taught me how to cook and made cake for my birthday. When someone said anything bad about me, she set me in her lap and brushed my hair, cheering me up. The boys would try and make me feel better to, but them bringing me the teeth of their newest victim isn't exactly happy material.

Misaki's death is what changed the four of us to who we are today. Obviously, the twins were devastated. Hichigo turned rabid, skipping school and picking fights with big kids. He distanced himself from everyone, refusing to speak and hiding up in his room.

Ichigo, in his turn, stepped up. He took care of his baby sisters while Isshin was at work. He use to be a bit of a crybaby. Now, he was tough. It was hard for anyone to become friends with him, seeing how distant he was. Talking to him was like talking to a wall. But while Hichigo became quick to anger, Ichigo became patient, compassionate, and his protective streak shot through the roof.

Tensa vanished for about a month. I think, like me, he had come to view Misaki as his mother too. He was the same kid that I met in the crowded cafeteria except for his eyes. The blue hues reminded me more of ice then they did a clear sky.

I, myself, don't remember much of those dark days after her passing. But I do remember being alone. My only friends had vanished in their own greif and I remember being so sad. I was young, only nine years old, and I couldn't comprehend the fact that my friends weren't there for me. It was then I first contemplated suicide.

Nine! Nine years old, what was I thinking! I was selfish, I freely admit. I still am today. I look back sometimes, and I want to slap myself. But I had no friends, no mother, a sick grandmother, and an absent father. I had felt as though I had no escape, that I was doomed to be lonely forever. I know, god do I know, that was not the case. But at the time it felt true.

As the days passed, my cheery and upbeat personality diminished, only to reappear in rare bursts. I became more independent with my guardians absence, at home and at school. With the twins and Tensa absent, it was up to me to defend myself against bullies (Yes, I was bullied, sorry about that). It got to a point were I was just there.

And it took a long time for things to get back to normal. Even then, a part of my heart didn't trust the boys. I think I may have become a bit cynical, believing that they would just up and disappear again, leaving me alone.

However, I was surprised. After dodging a particularly vicious boy, I was running through the halls, eyeing and escape route, for obvious reasons when he trapped me into a corner.

Real quick, you may wonder why I was bullied. I'm such a cute, happy individual, why would anyone pick on me? Because I am a unique, awkward, loud person, dumb ass, and don't follow the crowd _on purpose_. People don't like people who are different, you know? It also doesn't help that I'm best friends with one of the most antagonistic boys on campus. Hichigo, I'm talking about you. This is your fault.

Anyway, running through the halls, escape, bullies, ect. Though in my sixth year of schooling (I think it was sixth), I had yet managed to look like one, another cause for teasing. As I gripped my books to my chest, trying to melt into the wall behind me, I accepted the fate of my most likely ruined copy of _The Hobbit_ and a couple of bruises. But then a shock of white hair blocked my vision.

"Hey!" He drawled. I could imagine the sneer on his face. "Why don't you pick on somebody your own size"

I flinched when an arm draped itself around my shoulders. "Yeah," said Ichigo, eyes hard. "Picking on little girls doesn't exactly seem like my idea of a good time." I was caught between wanting to stab him for calling me a little girl or crying because _thank god_ someone came to rescue me. Does that make me sound like a pansy? If it does, then I swear, no tears fell from my eyes.

Footsteps alerted me to the arrival of the final member of our party. I watched him as he leaned against the lockers on the other side of the hall, staring blankly. And let me tell you, Tensa has a pretty blank look. Its creepy as hell.

My antagonist huffed, mumbled something not particularly pleasant, and made to leave. He would have too, had he not run into a conveniently located foot, which just so happened to be attached to Tensa's leg. After a shocking spurt of blood, a girlish scream (I swear it wasn't me), and a couple of curse words a sixth year should never know, the five of us were called to the principles office and promptly given two weeks of detention.

And suddenly, things seemed normal again. Well, as normal as it can get with those three as friends.

As the four of us grew up, we got closer. I know those three boys like the back of my hand, and they knew me better than they probably know themselves. There was never an awkward moment between us. Well, except for that one time in our freshman year of high school I accidently walked in on them watching a porno. Actually, Hichigo was watching with rapt attention, Ichigo looked like a tomato (I don't think he even knew what sex _was_), and poor Tensa was hiding his face in a pillow. You know what? That moment wasn't even awkard, it was downright mortifying.

That moment ruined my life. Mainly because that was when I started seeing them as boys and men rather than buds. I mean, you can't be best friends with three extraordinary boys (in looks and personality) and _not_ notice them like that. It simply can't be done. I plead for anyone in my position to try. Well, if you bat for the other team, it might be a bit easier, but anyway.

But this revelation had a hand in what comes next. I've never been good with words (if you can't tell), but I will try my best.

After all, its not everyday that a shinigami tells you that you're not supposed to exist.


	2. Chapter 2

Yes, I'm posting this obnoxiously early, but I'm going outta town, and it's already typed up, soooo here you go c:

Here we get a little bit of a view to Kaede's personality, her relationship with the twins, and more about our lazy heroine in general. And the ball starts rolling, so please let me know what you think ^^ You're input is important to me.

Enjoy!

* * *

"I'm telling you right now, I did not wake up feeling like P Diddy," I moaned into my couch. The wood flooring squeaked unpleasantly as my grandmother went to the kitchen.

"Kaede, you know that I don't understand your pop culture references," she tutted. From my place on the sofa, it was easy to hear her rummage through the refrigerator for the carton of eggs and proceed to start breakfast for us. As the enticing aroma of scrambled eggs flood my nose (even through the fabric of the cushion), I managed to heave my body up and propel myself into our old, little kitchen to watch my little grandmother hover over the stove. One could tell she knew what she was doing as she mixed in cheese and spices.

When my grandmamma was younger, she used to be a chef. She had her own restaurant and everything. But when she got married and had Yuki, my mother, she had to sell the place to take care of her family. She never lost her passion for cooking though. Even in her old age, she made the best food I'd ever had.

I sat at the small four-person table and propped my head in my hand. In moments, a steaming plate of scrambled eggs with a side of fried ham was laid out before me. I almost wish I could say that I was use to her food by now, because each meal made me feel like I just had mind-blowing sex. Not that I would know what sex is like, seeing how my love life is nonexistent.

At the first bite a long heavy moan escaped my lips as my taste buds exploded. After a minute, my caretaker sat in front of me with her own pile of food.

As we both ate in silence, I contemplated the woman before me. After my mother died, Grandmamma had (tried) to step in to fill the void and take care of me. Her husband, and my grandfather, had died some years previously and she was living alone in the house left to her. My father had dropped off the map though, taking me with him, and I didn't meet her until I was around… six or seven.

No one can say that my grandmamma isn't a stubborn mule. She searched up and down for us, and when she did, the first thing she did was try to get us to move in with her. When that failed (my father is a proud man), she sold her home, packed up her bags and showed up on his doorstep. And thank god she did, because I don't even know how he took care of me those first years of my life. Honestly, I really can't remember much of my home life before my grandmother. Considering my father can barely take care of himself, let alone a kid and working nine to five everyday.

And so the stubborn wench moved into our tiny, two room apartment. We shared a room while my father took the other bedroom. _Somehow_ I was raised all right and decent. Mostly. And all thanks to my grandmamma. Tough as a rock and stubborn as a bull, she would be damned if I were to become some wild ruffian on her watch.

The twins would say she failed, but who cares what they think. Pfft. Ruffian. Me?

"You're father left you a message," She said to me. She neatly stabbed some yellow eggs onto her fork. "I left it on the answering machine for you."

I sighed in response. Picking up my now (licked clean) plate, I made my way to the dishwasher and placed the porcelain amongst its counterparts. I really didn't want to hear my fathers voice telling me that, once again, he would be gone for another two months. I didn't want to hear him tell me that he was so sorry, but he couldn't leave. I didn't want to hear him say that he would miss my dance recital again, but he would make it up to me. Walking into the hall, I stared at the lazily blinking red button of the answering machine.

_Fuck him,_ I thought to myself. I trudged (yes, I _trudged_, you judgmental bastards) to my room, slamming the door shut behind me. I could hear my guardians reprimand from behind the wood, but I ignored her. Being in my space made me feel a little calmer (seeing how Dad was rarely home, Grandmamma took his room, and when he's here he stays on the couch) but still. Dark thoughts and an angry hot pit was in my chest, and there was only place I could go to feel better.

Walking to the mirrored closet, I slid the door open to grab my favorite purple hoodie and slipped on my slippers (haha, you see what I did there? God, I'm fantastic). For just a second, I pretend that I care I'm in my pajamas, a baggy t-shirt and shorts that you could barely see beneath the hem, and no bra. I glance at my average sized boobs and zip up my hoodie. There! Possible headlights problem solved. I glanced at my bare legs, before deciding, once again, that I don't care.

I stuffed my iPod and cellphone into the pockets, leaving my sparsely decorated bedroom shoving the ear buds into my ears. Scrolling through my mixture of songs, I walked back through the kitchen to the door and the blue mountain bike that rested against the wall beside it.

"Oh, Kaede, I baked Orihime some muffins. Will you drop them off for me dear?" My grandmamma's voice drifted from the living room, where she was seated on the couch. "I put them on the counter."

"Sure," I called back. I leaned around the corner, and snatched the inconspicuous looking basket. It was covered in a thin clothe, and the smell… oh god if Jesus had a smell it would be these muffins. My mouth watered and I noisily swallowed the extra saliva as I tucked the basket securely under my arm. Managing to (somehow) open the door, I darted out, bike and basket in hand, calling out over my shoulder, "Don't forget to lock up!" I heard her call of affirmation just as the wood creaked shut.

Walking the three doors down to Orihime's apartment with such a delicacy under my arm was a difficult feat, but I managed. In fact, I managed so well, I almost walked right past her door.

I knocked rapidly with a loose fist, the pattern random and unbalanced. After a minute of intense mental debate, I snuck a warm muffin into my pocket. And another. And one more for the road –

"Yes?" I sleepy Orihime answered, hair askew and rubbing her puffy eyes. I quickly replaced the muffin with its baked siblings.

"Hey!" I greeted with a grin. "I was on my way out and decided to drop these off. My grandmamma made them for you." I held out the basket, mourning the loss of delicious goodness as the wooden handle left my grip.

The girl's eyes instantly brightened and suddenly she was right awake. "Are they her banana muffins?" She cheered. A quick sniff answered her question, and a look of utter glee took over her face. "Thank you so much, Kaede!" Orihime grinned. "Tell your grandma I said thank you too!"

"Sure thing," I told her, giving a salute. I gripped one of my bikes handlebars tightly while I shuffled my cellphone and muffins in my pocket in search for my iPod. I pulled it out and began to shuffle through them as I rolled away. "See ya, Orihime!" I called over my shoulder. She waved me off before shutting the door.

I clicked play from inside my pocket, and a symphony of strings erupted in a cheerful, adventurous tune. It took me about five minutes to ride my bike from my home to the Kurosaki clinic, just about the length of the song. I rolled down the stairs, humming with the violas. Violins were overrated. When I reached the bottom of the stairs I hopped on, pushing hard on the pedals to propel me over the flat terrain.

Sure enough, five minutes later I pulled up on squeaky brakes outside the ER, my breath making clouds in the air. I hopped off and leaned my bike against the side of the building, confident that it wouldn't be stolen. I mean, who would steal from the best friend of the 'meanest' guys in Karakura? The answer? Anybody? Yeah, I thought not.

I sauntered inside the attached house, fuzzy slippers and all, and automatically ducked as my name echoed unnaturally in the living room. Sure enough, Isshin Kurosaki sailed overhead, arms outstretched for a hug he was never going to receive. I winced as he crashed face first into the door, before ignoring him completely. That's what you do with misbehaved dogs, right? Or was that cats?

"Kaaaaaaeeeeede!" He wailed from his place on the floor. "Why can't you give your father-in-law a hug!?" Isshins eyes watered with crocodile tears. I deadpanned.

A voice came from the living room. "That is because she isn't your in-law," Tensa said, blue eyes staring at the scene blankly. He was sitting on the couch in a white hoodie and black jeans. My savior!

I skipped lazily over to him as Mr. Kurosaki went to rant at the giant poster of his deceased wife. "Hey Tensa," I said, smiling at him softly. When I reached the side of the couch, I turned and fell back over the armrest/cushion thing, feet up in the air and my head in the teenagers lap. His fingers began to idly twist themselves in my long hair, and my smile turned mischievous.

"Seeing how you are the first of the trio I have seen so far, I hereby bestow upon you this token of my heartfelt affections." I reached into my pocket and pulled out one of the still warm banana muffins. It was a pretty good feeling, knowing that I was capable of making Tensa Zangetsu's jaw drop. I wagged the treat in front of his nose.

His lithe fingers plucked the delicacy from my hand and tore off a chunk. The smell of bananas spread through the room, and we both sighed in delight. I took out my own muffin and began to nibble on the golden edges. Tensa tore off another piece and placed it in his mouth. He sighed.

"Your grandmother is a goddess," he mumbled.

"I know," I said through my treat.

After a moment of great smelling silence, Yuzu, one of the twins little sisters, poked her head out of the kitchen. "He, why is Dad- Oh! Kaede! When did you get here?" She smiled sweetly at me, and I returned the expression. Yuzu and I were like sisters. When Ichigo or her Dad was too busy to help her with homework, it was usually me who took their place. Every once in a while, she and my grandmother got together and traded recipes.

Oh, the sweet, sweet food babies.

"Ah, foo mingo." If you can't guess, my mouth was full.

Yuzu clapped her hands together with glee. "Oh, great! Do you think you can wake up Hichigo for me?" Her eyes glittered with fake tears and her lower lip jutted out. I deadpanned. I wonder where she learned that trick. The transformation was so quick that it gave me the shivers. "I tried earlier, but he didn't budge!"

"Noooo," I whined. I wiggled on the couch until my face was pressed into Tensa's stomach, who continued to eat his muffin without a care. "Have Ichigo do it!"

"He's with Karin at her soccer game."

"Then make your Dad do it."

"He's still crying that you don't love him."

"Shit." I glanced up at Tensa, who was neatly folding up the cupcake sleeve. "Tensa," I said in my most seductive voice. He raised a dark eyebrow. My fingers skimmed along his clothe covered stomach. "Do you think you could do me a tiny-"

"No."

"Fuck!"

"Language!" Scolded Yuzu.

Panicking, I cried out, "Let's do nose goes!" As soon as the words were out of my lips, both of them had a finger pressed to the tip of their nose. I blinked, before giving a wail. "That's not fair!"

Tensa pushed at me. "Hurry up," he said.

Accepting my fate, I forced myself off the couch and onto my slippered feet. "You suck," I informed the dark haired teen when I passed him on my way to the stairs. "And you," I told the blonde girl, "are a coward."

She just smiled and waved me on. "Thank you!" She called as I started up the stairs.

I grumbled curses as I trotted up the stairs. Hichigo was unpredictable at best in the mornings. Sometimes it was fine, and others a chair was thrown out the window. And that actually happened, by the way. It also varied upon who woke him up. I've found that the best people for a safe Kraken awakening were either Ichigo or myself. He had only gotten violent with me once. Then again, it had been three in the morning and I might have jumped on him with an air horn.

I had discovered the wondrous thing called coffee. Never again.

I walked past the girls room, then Ichigos. Hichigo's room was the last door. The plain wood mocked me as I knocked on it gently.

"Hichigo," I sang. "Time to get up." There was no audible response. Heaving a sigh, I pushed the door open gently, exposing the prone form on the bed with light.

The twins had very different tastes in just about everything. Just looking into their separate rooms can tell you how much. While Ichigo's room seemed slightly bare and obsessively tidy, Hichigo's room was cluttered with useless (but cool, he would often interject) items of varying size and shape. His colored walls were covered with posters from movies and bands he fancied. I tiptoed around a pile of dark clothes, dodged a stray shoe, and hopped over his school bag to land beside the lump on the bed. Did anyone else hear the mission impossible theme song? Oh? Just me? Anyway.

"Hichigo," I tried again. A long, drawn out moan erupted from the bed. Bending over, I poked the sleeping beast. "You should get up. Your darling sister and Tensa sacrificed me." Nothing. Frowning, I tried poking and prodding once again, only for him to wiggle slightly under the sheets. I pushed down on the mattress, attempting to dislodge him. Nothing.

Sighing, I pushed up my sleeves. "I didn't want to resort to this, Hichigo," I warned. "But you leave me no choice." I leaned in super close, right where I assumed his face was. "If you don't get up, _I'll do something drastic._"

The result was immediate. Hichigo shot up like a rocket, his red covers falling off in the process. I smirked, pleased with my victory. The first time I threatened drastic measures, we had been at the water park, and Ichigo wouldn't share his lemonade with me. So I jumped into the deep end of the public pool. I didn't know how to swim. Mr. Kurosaki had to jump in and save me, and ever since then my boys knew that I didn't bluff. When I say that I'll do something, by God that something will be done.

The teen glared golden daggers at me. His hair dangled in front of his eyes and brushed the nape of his neck. The unruly locks were as pale as his skin, which refused to tan despite all our efforts. No matter how long he was in the sun, not a drop of sun seemed to be taken in. We (being Tensa, Ichigo, and I,) tried to spray tan him once, but he 'kindly' declined. It took a week for the vomit green hair dye to get out of our hair.

"What do you want?" he growled. I watched as he ran a hand through his snowy hair and reached for a shirt with his other. Practically growing up with the athletic, attractive teens, I was immune to their stunning good looks. Mostly.

Really, I swear.

I fell onto his bed, nose pressing into the sheets. Hichigo, like the other two, had his own unique smell. It's hard to describe; the best way to explain it is a dark, earthy scent.

Hichigo shifted beside me, and I felt his head rest on my back. "You just want to get in my bed," he accused halfheartedly. I ignored the pleasant warmth growing in my belly.

"Yup. It's the comfiest in the house," I say through the sheets. Have you noticed my habit of mumbling through things yet? I'm sure it's something that will pop up again in the future. "But I would prefer you not in it."

"Little shit," he said. I rolled onto my back from underneath his oversized head. I viciously shoved him away from me and off the bed. His cry of surprise made me giggle, and I yanked his red sheet over my head and huddled there.

"Captain Commander Thumb," I said, holding my imaginary walkie-talkie in my palm. "Infiltration successful. The beast has been brought down, victory for – shit!" I squealed as I was rolled over and wrapped up in the crimson cloth. "Mayday! Mayday!" I screamed, floundering. I felt myself being lifted and carried like a present in Santa's sack.

I bounced against my captors back as he lugged me down the hall and, eventually, down the stairs. "This is what you get," Hichigo sang.

"Captain Commander! Send in the reinforcements!"

"No one can save you now!" He cackled, sounding very villainous. It wasn't a turn on, really.

Inside my makeshift sack, I pouted. "No fair," I whined. We reached the last step and I was slammed against the floor. I assume it was the floor; it could have been a wall or something. I let out a string of violent curses only to be chastised by Yuzu. I floundered about in my cloth cage, whimpering pathetically as they talked about _breakfast._ Ugh.

"Hey! Still in here!" I called, falling still when I couldn't find an opening. Did he tie the damn thing shut?

I heard the door open and two pairs of feet stomp in. The lighter of the two walked straight past me and up the stairs. I pulled a face. Karin, Yuzu's sister, must have lost her soccer match. My assumptions were proven correct when Ichigo, who had gone to watch her, spoke to Yuzu. Then he saw me. Or, well, the sack version of me.

"Kaede?" He asked, amusement evident in his voice. A trio of voices responded affirmative. Suddenly I was picked up and slung over a broad shoulder – one of the twins. "What did you do this time, Smiles?" Ichigo sighed, and I wiggled around against his back.

I was placed gently on the couch. When my head was free, I sent my best glare at everyone. And let me tell you, my best is fucking fantastic. Trolls turned to stone at my gaze; Medusa would piss herself in my very presence!

Ichigo was crouched in front of me, _smirking_ as he freed me from my red cocoon. Yuzu and Hichigo vanished into the kitchen when I set my stare on them, the latter cackling like a madman.

"We had her on Kraken duty," said a smiling Tensa, who was over by the TV, digging through the family's immense film collection. "Who knows what happened." Ichigo made a noise of understanding before pulling me like a child from the sheet.

Finally free, I crossed my arms with a huff. "I shoved him off the bed." Ichigo rose only to collapse beside me, putting an arm around my shoulders. I stiffened.

Now, Ichigo was a definite no no. Remember how I mentioned my attraction to my best friends? Plural? The adorable thing referred to as Ichigo was no exception. But he was. Kinda. See, it had occurred to me years ago that the fact I liked all three boys was wrong on so many levels. It was also ridiculously painful. So I had been thrilled when I realized that Orihime like Ichigo.

Okay, that is a blatant lie. I was crushed, and wanted to throw her off the roof into a pit of hollows (you'll learn about those nasty suckers later). But it's not like I had any claim to him, right?

Okay, the whole above paragraph(s) don't make any sort of logical sense, so let me break it down in terms even _Kon_ would understand (you'll meet him later too).

I like Ichigo, Tensa, and Hichigo.

That's kinda bad. And slutty.

Orihime likes Ichigo.

This is good! (and bad) But mainly good! Kinda. Ugh

Orihime is my friend.

So Orihime get's Ichigo, I have one less option to cry over.

I am a whore.

Wow, this is a long list.

I don't think Kon wouldn't understand this actually.

Yeah, he probably wouldn't.

This is just so my list didn't end on ten, because that is just a crime. It's so normal. Blah.

Ichigo sniffed loudly. "Why does it smell like banana muffins?" He asked.

Tensa and I shared a look. "Um, no reason. I mean, no idea. Yeah," I said, feigning innocence. Tensa nodded in agreement, though he gave me that look. You know, the 'are you fucking kidding me' look. He's a master at that expression. So I'm not the best liar, or actor, but I don't want to be on the receiving end of the twin's silent treatment when they realized I didn't knick enough muffins for them too.

Standing, I stretched my arms over my head. "So boys, what are we doing today?" I asked cheerfully. My hands found their way to my hips. "I've got practice today at 4:00, so I'm up for whatever until then. I proceeded to sit back down on the couch with a grin. Well, more like fell down, but who cares. "Which is a movie. What are we watching?"

A trio of sighs echoed around me. I looked over the back of the couch, watching Hichigo walk back into the room with a bowl of cereal. "I've got that fight with those ass-"(insert quick glance at Yuzu here) "-morons later. The ones from last week?" I nodded my head in recognition. The assholes had knocked over my groceries. Hichigo and Tensa made them apologize (AKA beat the ever living shit out of them) and after they graciously offered to pay for my broken eggs. All in all, a pretty good outcome. "Well," he continued, "I bumped into them with Chad the other day. They want a rematch."

Concern blossomed in my chest. Of my boys, Hichigo was the most aggressive and more than once I've come home to see him bleeding on my doorstep. I think he forgets that he lives in a clinic, but hey, I don't complain. To me, it's a sign of trust that he would come to me when others would consider him weak. It made me feel special. It made me feel –

"What the fuck are you wearing?" Hichigo asked, staring at me strangely. I blinked, drawn out of my thoughts, and glanced down at myself. Hoodie, shorts, slippers.

Cocking my head to the side, I inquired, "Clothes. Why?"

He motioned to me with a hand. "I can't even see your shorts. You look like you're running around without anything on."

Cue blush.

Huffing, I yanked up the hem of my hoodie, exposing my black gym shorts. I give him a 'see?' look. I vaguely noticed Tensa and Ichigo averting their gazes (what decent gentlemen) but Hichigo just glares at me. "You weren't wearing that in public, where you?"

I scowled, but the damn crimson on my cheeks refused to leave. I open my mouth, but Tensa saves the day.

Looking to me, he said (with his eyes fixed on my face, not my currently exposed shorts), "I put in that movie you've been obsessing over, _Princess Mononoke._"

I gave a happy squeal while the twins moaned and snuggled into his side. "I love that movie!" I cheered, raising my head up and grinning at the dark haired boy. He smiled softly in return.

There go the damn butterflies. Get back in your cage.

"That movie is shit," Hichigo mumbled through his cereal, forgetting about my risqué clothes for the moment. He walked over and squirmed his way between the couch and the coffee table and sat down leaning against my legs. Ichigo smacked him in the back of the head. "What the fuck was that for?!" The white haired teen hollered, rubbing his bruised skull.

"Language!" Yuzu chorused from wherever she was.

I shook my head in amazement. "Damn, that girl has got some ears on her," I mumbled.

"No reason," Ichigo responded with a shrug. "I thought that maybe a smack would fix your face."

"We have the same face."

"Eh."

"Shut up!" I smacked the both of them. "The previews are starting." They both gave me a look, which I returned in kind. With a few grumbled curses, they settled down.

This was a usual gathering for our little quartet. We watch movies, play Wii, beat the shit out of each other. And I never wanted anything to change. We would all stay like this, the best of friends. No drama, no school. I would be fine as long as I had my boys. I didn't need anyone else.

Somehow through the movie, we had all changed positions. My head was on Ichigo's lap, Hichigo was still on the floor, leaning against the sofa with his head near mine, and I was absently twirling the fine white strands of his hair. My legs were in Tensa's lap, and his fingers drummed against my leg absently. Yuzu had come in about a third of the way in and had curled up on the armrest by Ichigo. Karin had trotted down the stairs too, freshly showered. She didn't say a word, but gave me a nod before she huddled on the floor with her brother.

It was about noon when the younger of the twins got up to leave. The deer god had just gone funky with his head chopped off, and I protested vehemently. "It's just gotten to the good part, " I pouted.

He snorted, moving to the stairs to change. "I've seen it before. I'll be back soon." I patted my head, letting it drift to the nape of my neck before departing.

What I didn't know, though, was that instead of meeting some scrawny, teenage rejects at the appropriate time and place, Hichigo came across a gigantic, bell wearing man with a large grin.

Ichigo, at approximately 1:00 PM, left to go meet Keigo and Mizuro at the library for a school project or something. A short, black haired girl intercepted him, a white sword at her side.

Likewise, Tensa came across a spiky, red haired man covered in tattoos. Tensa had been on his way home from dropping me off at the dance studio. This was about 3:55 PM.

My turn came after my practice. Leg's aching, I walked my bike back to the apartment door. I leaned it up against the wall and dug my hand around my bag for my keys. I had just grabbed hold of the jagged metal when a shadow passed my door and then I'm choking.

I drop everything and grip my throat, grasping desperately at a strange coil that rested there. Black and white filled my vision as I fell to my knees. I felt like I was about to pass out when I realized that I must have been looking at some sort of uniform. My own blue eyes, welling up with tears, locked with a similarly colored pair. Fear flooded my system, and I struggled harder to breath, to move, to do _anything_. I heard a voice in the distance, young and childlike. "Subject 4 has been detained. Set up the portal."

And then I really did pass out.

* * *

Shit just got real.

So, review responses (oh my god I've never done this before)

**Ninja99;** awww thank you c: I really appreciate it! I hope that I don't disappoint.

**metsfan101; **thanks! I hope you continue to read.

**Destiny-Shadow-Walker; **Oh, well I hope you don't hate where I'm going with it ^^; it kinda follows cannon, but not too closely. Either way, I hope that you enjoy, and that you find Kaedes personality to your liking c:


	3. Chapter 3

Things start a rolling yup yup!

Enjoy c:

* * *

I woke up and I was dying.

At least, that's what it felt like. Imagine being freezing cold, on fire, under a two ton rock and punched repeatedly in the face. That's what it was like. Actually, multiply that feeling by ten, and add being skinned alive to the list. To sum it all up, I felt like shit and I'm positive that I was dying.

My back arched and an inhuman scream tore through my throat. Tears leaked through my eyes (I've never had a very high tolerance to pain), and I felt a hand tenderly wipe them away. A similar hand was placed over my gaping mouth as I screamed and cried.

"Kaede, calm down," said a voice. I could recognize that voice anywhere. Tensa.

I sobbed and thrashed, desperate for the paint go away. Everything hurt and I was screaming because why wasn't it stopping and _why wasn't I dead_-

"Oh no you don't!" Someone else growled. "You check out on us again and I'm kicking your ass!" Hichigo. He was here too? Familiar hands held my shoulders down as I spasmed. "Ichigo, grab her legs!" He ordered.

A door opened and a stampede of feet came in just as hands forced my legs to the ground. I moaned, I screamed, I cried. I might have bitten Tensa, but if I did, he showed no signs of it.

"What the hell is happening to her?!" Ichigo screamed. He sounded scared. If I weren't being skinned alive, I would have tried to comfort him. I opened my mouth to tell him that it was all right, but a scream was all that came out.

Suddenly, all of those familiar hands were gone and I was alone. My terror rose as I heard shouts and grunts of pain over my own sobs. I heard my boys cry my name, desperate and pleading. Where were they? I needed them and _they_ needed _me_.

My pain would always come second. _Get up,_ I thought. _Get up!_ I shrieked as pain washed over my in a torrent, drowning out my thoughts. The shouts were renewed and suddenly I was surrounded. But the hands were unfamiliar and they forced me down. Their touch burned, and I hollered and yelled but they didn't stop. I screamed for my friends.

"What are you doing? Stop!"

"You're hurting her!"

"Get the fuck off of her you sick bastards!"

Hmm, I wonder which one was Hichigo.

The hands, or at least a pair of them, fiddled with something at my throat and something slid into my skin. I hardly noticed against the crushing pressure that surrounded me.

But then… it was gone. The pain faded away like a wave receding back into the ocean. Slowly, slowly… I breathed in deep, body heaving as I struggled for air. My throat felt like a feral cat had used it as a scratching post. "What…" I panted, "the _fuck._" And then I started to cry again, my body shaking as big fat tears trailed down my cheeks.

"Can you open your eyes?" A voice said, harsh and cold. Huh, I didn't even know that my eyes were shut. I slowly blinked them open to see a face hovering over mine. A stunning light quickly blinded me from anything else. It focused on my left eye, then moved over to my right before being replaced by a slim, glove-covered finger. "Follow my finger, please," he monotone. I wanted to smack him, but my limbs felt like jelly and I had no energy. Obediently, I followed the digit until he stood. I glanced around, noticing about five other people surrounding me, dressed in black with a blue sash wrapped around their shoulder.

"She's fine. It's a reaction to the reiatsu, as expected. The collar should continue to inject the formula the 12th division produced." The man who attended to me said. I opened my mouth to question him, but Ichigo beat me to it.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He shouted. I managed to flop my head in their general direction, too exhausted to move anything else. The three boys were being held against the wall with swords to their throats. My eyes widened as fear flooded my system once again.

Tensa stood calmly in the restraining arms of a giant man with a… wolfs head? _Calm down, Kaede; prioritize,_ I thought vaguely, trying not to stare at his ears. _Boys first, check your boys._ Tensa looked at me, before turning his stunning gaze to the other people in the room.

Hichigo was held against the wall, having required _two_ men to restrain him. One sword was level with his throat while the other stretched across his stomach. _He must have struggled, _I thought, seeing the crimson line across his throat and the blood that dripped down the weapons edge. His fists were clenched at his sides, blood dripping from his palms. The two men holding him seemed cautious. Well, at least the dark haired one did, the guy with the weird hair clips. The hulk with the spiked hair and the bells seemed absolutely pleased with himself.

I was shifting my gaze to analyze Ichigo's situation when I instead locked eyes with a familiar icy stare. "You," I whispered. The boy crouched beside me. His hair was like Hichigo's, but spiky (or spikier), and his skin was a nice tan. He looked a few years older than Karin, but his eyes seemed even older.

My kidnapper.

He held a small cup of water to my lips. "Drink," he commanded. I allowed the cool liquid to slide down my throat after giving him a long stare, and I had to resist crying out as it brushed my hot throat. Screaming really worked up a sweat. He pulled away when the cup was empty. "How are you feeling?"

I looked away, turning my gaze to the white ceiling. After glancing around at the walls, I realized that _this whole room was white_. I was going to go fucking batshit if they kept me in here for long. "Like I got hit by a semi," I finally whispered. I forced myself to roll over and moaned in pain. My muscles ached, and I wasn't offered any help. Not that I would have accepted it. After a few moments struggle in silence, I pushed myself to my knees, where I took a couple deep breaths before sitting back on the balls of my feet. I glanced at the boy beside me. He wore the same outfit as them, but instead of a blue sash he wore a white haori. "'What just happened to me?" I asked him.

He ignored me and gestured to the others in the room. "Captain-Commander wants to see them. I'll bring Subject 4." The order was followed in silence, except for the mutterings of the bell wearing man. I heard something about a rematch and munchkins. As they moved, I saw that a man with spikey red hair had detained Ichigo. The stranger glowered at me before shoving my protesting friend through a door. Guess what color it was?

Hichigo jumped at his attackers, his palm showering the ground in red as he tried to push the blade away. "Hichigo, stop," I said. I was slightly surprised when he did, staring at me with desperation. I know that my own expression mirrored his as the two men took the chance to shove him through the door. "Please, don't hurt them!" I called out, watching as my last hope, in the form of Tensa, was taken away from me.

When they were gone, and the twin's voices had faded, I slumped, a hand going to my throat. I blinked in surprise when I felt a smooth metal band there, like… a collar…

_She's fine. It's a reaction to the reiatsu, as expected. The collar should continue to inject the formula the 12__th__ division produced._

Feeling a moment of panic, I struggled with the sturdy piece of metal until a small hand gripped my own and pulled it away.

"That band is the only reason you aren't on the floor screaming," my kidnapper said. He gripped my upper arm and pulled me to my feet with surprising strength. "Come. We are going to meet the Commander."

"Commander of what?" I asked, wobbling unsteadily on my legs. The boy ignored my question, walking to the door. After a moment, I followed, and we walked through together. The room we entered was dark except for the fifty million computer screens working as light. People went to and fro, a few of them stopping to stare at me. Considering a lot of them didn't look remotely human, it was uncomfortable to say the least. These people wore white robes, and aversion to the black I had seen all the other people wear.

God, what's with all the white?

The boy opened two double doors and I was bathed in natural light. I covered my eyes for a moment until they adjusted, and then I gaped in awe. The sky was a bright blue, riddled with puffy white clouds. The buildings in my immediate area were made of wood with paper sliding doors, though the building I had just exited was made of concrete. The was grass and flowers everywhere. I felt as though I had stepped into another world.

Actually, it was another dimension, but I'll get to that later.

I was nudged forward and I started to walk. I'll save you the boring details of the journey. There were a bunch of stairs, gaping strangers, and a puppy. Don't ask about the puppy, I'm not sure where it came from. It barked at me before retreating. My kidnapper led me onwards until I was brought to a big room. There was a large window on one wall, displaying the city beneath us and the land beyond. In the middle of the room sat an elderly man, sipping at a cup of tea.

He didn't give me a glance as we walked in. "Thank you, Captain Hitsugaya," he said. His voice was deep and smooth, sending chills down my back. It was a voice that demanded respect and obedience.

My kidnapper bowed and proceeded to leave. _So that's his name,_ I thought. _Wow, he's a captain. So that must make this guy…_ "You're the Captain-Commander?" I asked. He, once again, ignored me.

I slowly walked forwards, hands wringing together nervously. For some reason, I felt underdressed. I _had_ been working out before I was taken, so I was still gross and sweaty. The old man picked up a teakettle and began to pour a second cup. An open cushion lay on the ground on the opposite the Commander, inviting me to sit. And sit I did, though very hesitantly. I crossed my legs indian style and waited to be acknowledged. If I had learned anything from living with my Grandmamma, it was that old people did things in their own time. Patience was key.

An ornate cup was handed to me with wrinkly hands. The glass was warm, and I sipped at the liquid so as not to appear rude. Tea wasn't really my thing, but I wasn't about to say no.

The elder before me sighed heavily. "You, my dear," he said softly, "have caused quite the stir."

I blinked. "Um. Sorry?"

The man sipped his tea. "As you should be. It's not easy, keeping the balance while you are located in this reality."

My tea sloshed onto my hand as I jerked. After a hiss of pain, I growled, "Look, I've just been kidnapped, I got a fricking dog collar on, I woke up feeling like I got run over by a tank –" At this point, I believe I have forgotten I'm talking to the _Captain-Commander of the fricking underworld_ "- and then I'm dragged in here, and I know you're all important but now you're talking about realities and me being in trouble and this isn't exactly routine, and I just-"

The slam of his wooden staff against the ground silenced me. The mans eyes narrowed, pinning me to my cushion. "Calm yourself, Miss Kaede. I will not tolerate being talked at, no matter the circumstances."

I flinched, staring at my reddening hand. Placing the cup delicately on the table, I lay my hands in my lap. After a few deep breaths, I dip my head. "Okay," I whispered. "I'm okay now. Sorry." The pads of my fingers traced the outline of the fresh burn.

The commander stared at me for a long moment before nodding his head. He took the kettle and refilled the amount that had been splashed and consumed. I forced my face to remain neutral despite my inclination to frown. When he finished, I took an obedient sip.

He nodded his head in approval before speaking. "I assume you are curious as to why you are here."

_Yes._

"Who we all are."

_That would be nice to know, yeah._

"And what we plan to do."

_Actually, I don't think I wanna know that._

Lifting his tea to his lips, he took a quiet sip (how does he _do_ that? I can never drink quietly without a straw) before speaking. "Not all of these answers can be revealed to you at this time. As of right now, you are considered a hazard to all those around you." He gave me a hard stare. "An abomination."

I flinched at his words, and stared at the hands in my lap. I forced myself to remain calm, to take a deep breath. _Sticks and stones,_ I thought desperately. _Sticks and stones._ I really wanted to ask why he thought of me that way – what had I ever done to him? But I kept my mouth shut. Tensa would be proud of me.

"However, I can tell you where you are," he continued. The cup clinked against the table as he set it down. "Currently, you are in the first division of the Gotei 13, located in the Seireitei of Soul Society." Up. Sip. Down. "The Soul Society is where spirits go after they die, and they wait to be reincarnated into the living world. We-"

"Wait," I interrupted, panicked. "If I'm here, does that mean I'm dead?" My hands flew to my mouth as terror flooded through me, though not for myself. "Oh my god, the boys! They-"

"Miss Kaede, you are not dead," the elder said exasperated. "Neither are your… companions. Due to special circumstances, your physical being has been retrieved as well. A normal human soul cannot be split from its physical form without death being the result." He reached across the table and held out his hand, palm up. I stared at him curiously. He just nodded his head, gesturing to the extended limb.

Hesitantly, I reached out my own hand and just barely brushed against his own. I could feel the soft flesh of his hands, and I gasped and jerked away. He chuckled.

"Despite the fact we are all souls, you will come to find that we are perfectly solid." I could definitely see a smirk tugging the corners of his lips, and despite my best efforts my face colored.

"What's the…" I frowned. "Gotei 13?"

Up. Sip. Down. "It is a military force that was erected a long time ago. Consisting of 13 captains, they and their divisions are charged with the protection of Soul Society and to guide wayward souls here."

I blinked, wanting to ask more, but his words started to sink in. Feeling numb, I wrapped my hands around my teacup, desperate to feel some kind of warmth. The Captain-Commander must have seen this as some sort of request, because he once again lifted the kettle and poured more tea into my nearly full cup. I swear, my eye started to twitch. I didn't want anymore fucking tea.

"So," I started, setting the once again filled china to the side. "I am, to dumb it down, in heaven."

He nodded his head. "In the most simple of terms, yes."

I glanced out the large window, taking in the view of the white city. In the distance, a huge wall sprung up from the ground, hiding a majority of the scenery beyond it. But I could still see the ant-sized people meandering about.

"So… all the people I've seen here are… dead?" I glanced at the old man before me. "You're dead?"

The quietest of slurps was my only answer. "Okay," I murmured to myself, rubbing my face with my hands. "Okay. Dead people, heaven, what else?" As I dragged my hands down my face, my flesh met the chill of metal around my throat. I tapped it with a nail, the small tang attracting the Commanders attention to the steel. "What's this for?"

He blinked at me before setting down his cup _once again_. "That was developed by the 12th divisions captain. When we… discovered you, a series of preliminary tests were performed and it was predicted that your body would not be able to withstand the pressure of the reiatsu here. A formula was produced to be injected into your system that will combat the effects you experienced this morning."

I recalled the vague feeling of a needle slipping into my skin. I nodded. He continued. "Ever few hours, the collar will automatically inject the formula. Thanks to the our Research an Development Institute, it will simultaneously record your vitals and track your location."

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked, incredulous. "Why do you need to… to _track_ me? Why am I here? And why are my friends here? Where _are they._" My legs began to cramp and I fidgeted on my cushion. I clenched my fists in my lap, and it took a lot of conscious effort not to throw a temper tantrum. "Look, I don't know how things work around here, but where I'm from, you don't randomly collar people and, and kidnap them! You're all obviously crazy and I just want to…" I buried my face in my hands, my hair a curtain to hide my face. "I just want to go home," I whispered.

Before the old man could say anything, the doors behind me banged open and a set of feet trotted across the room. I didn't hear what was said, but when I looked up, the Commander was already on his feet, the small man at his side.

"You will not be going home," he said gruffly. I jumped to my feet as he began to walk out of the room.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"There is a war coming," he grumbled. "And I have yet to decide what piece you are on the chess board."

And with that ominous parting, the old man left, and there was nothing I could do but stare at the doors he had walked out of.

* * *

Review responsessss

**Ninja99; **haha yes! Indeed it has ^^ And it will continue to do so!

**Blacklighteningwolf;** Well, you didn't have to wait long c: I hope you like it.

**Honeybee07 Of The Shadow;** Thank you c: Here you are!

**Dragonblaze66;** Thanks ^^

**Random Reader;** haha, I'm glad you are intrigued c: That is my goal, so I'm happy yay ~

**Renchikara; **Thanks! I really appreciate the encouragement c:

Also, you guys are free to ask any questions you like! I'll answer them to the best of my ability. Have a good night, keep following my story, and review if you can c:


	4. Chapter 4

_Tap. Tappity tap-tap. Tap tap. Tap._

_"Hey."_

_Tap tap._

_"Hey, Tensa."_

_Tap._

_"Did you know male bees have a penis?"_

_The dark-haired boy whirled on me. "Kaede. I'm trying to do my English essay. Do you mind?"_

_I frowned, leaning against his desk, my chin resting in my palms. "I do, actually. It's a Saturday." He went back to his computer. Tap tap-tap. Tappity tap-tap. "You know it's saturday, right?" Tap tap. "You can't do homework on Saturdays. It simple isn't done."_

_Blue eyes glared at me. "Kaede."_

_Sighing, I shoved off his desk, making sure to mess up his papers as I did. "Fine. I'll talk to Hichigo." I stuck my tongue out childishly. "He loves me, unlike you."_

_He sighed, and I walked away._

_Into the kitchen I went. "Hichigo," I sang. He looked up from his cereal, white hair in front of his startling gold eyes._

_"No."_

_I frowned. "I haven't even said anything yet!"_

_He swallowed a bite. "Yeah, but I ain't doing anything on my saturday. Go bother Tensa."_

_"Tensa's busy," I whined pathetically._

_"Ichigo then."_

_"I don't know where he is and I'm too lazy to find out. Talk with me," I begged._

_Hichigo looked contemplative for a moment, a weird look for him, before he shook his head._

_"Nope."_

_"You suck." I began to walk away. "I hope you get shot, thrown off a bridge, experience the pain of menstrual cramps and get eaten by a shark."_

_"Maybe tomorrow," he mumbled after me._

_So I walked back over to Tensa. I placed my palms over his eyes, and leaned real close. "Guess who."_

_Tensa sighed, his shoulders slumping. And then he started typing again. What the fuck. He's typing. But he can't see. "How are you doing that," I demanded, watching as words were fluently typed without error onto the screen._

_"Practice," he replied. Tap tap, tappity tap tap. "It's easier when I can see though."_

_Sigh. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I lean my head on his shoulder, watching him type some history report. To be or not to be is the most often used soliloquy when..._

My eyes fluttered open at the sound of the heavy lock on my door being unbolted. The familiar patter of sandaled feet walked my way, stopping at my bedside. Well, I didn't have a bed; it was more like a cot. Cotside.

"Miss Kaede," Hanataro stuttered softly. "It's time to wake up now."

I closed my eyes and prayed for him to go away. I was having such a nice dream…

"Miss," he insisted. His palm warmed my upper arm through the fabric of my blanket. Hanataro shook me gently. Insert sad sigh here. I rose with a yawn, eyes watering. I pushed up the sleeve of my gown and pushed off the blue wool blanket, turning to set my bare feet on the cement.

"Good morning, Hanataro," I mumbled, rubbing my eyes. The short 4th division medic stood in uniform (a black robe thing with a blue sash) balancing a tray of food in his hands. "Yum," I drawled, taking the meal and picking at its contents. A bowl of sludge, a cup of water, and… a fruit cup? I raised an eyebrow and held up the little plastic container. Hanataro blushed.

"Well, I-I," he stuttered, wringing his now empty hands. "I thought, you know, you might like something new with your food, but if you don't like it, I-"

"No!" I interrupted, smiling softly. Picking up a strawberry, I popped it in my mouth, savoring the tangy sweet taste. "It's great. Thank you."

The boy (he was a boy, right? God know how old any of these people are) grinned happily. "You are most welcome!" Hanataro's face fell, and he looked at me nervously. "While you eat, please allow me to take your vitals."

I snorted. "Doesn't my collar do that already?" The sludge wobbled on my spoon and had a green tinge, but seeing how it wasn't crawling off my utensil trying to escape, I ate it anyway. The medics warm fingers found my pulse point in my neck.

"Yes," he relied. "But Captain Unohana requested she gather her own data rather than that collected by Captain Kurotsuchi."

I nodded my head. He continued with his work, inputting the information into a little device that looked similar to a cell phone. I scratched my bare arm, trying not to make funny faces at the soul reaper as he took my temperature, blood pressure, and all that jazz.

This was the routine I had settled into the four days I had been here. 'Here' being the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. Hanataro would come in, wake me up, feed me breakfast, and run some routine check up stuff for his captain. About 15 minutes later, A-

The door was kicked in, banging loudly against the stone wall. Hanataro jumped, the device in his hand falling to the floor. As he knelt to the ground to pick it up, apologizing profusely (I had no idea why, it just seemed to be something that he did), a tall black haired man stepped inside, expression laid back.

"Sup."

"Hey, Akon," I chirped, smiling.

The shinigami scratched the back of his neck when he noticed the fourth division medic panicking on the floor. "Ch," the horned man said. "You weren't done? Sorry."

I hopped off my bed, the cotton of my dress falling an inch or so above my knees. As I had been saying, after Hanataro took my vitals, Akon, my designated guardian, would pick me up for the days tests. When I first met him on day one, we had fought like cats and dogs. We just didn't like each other. The second day, however, was worse. We were on the verge of attacking each other before someone else stepped in. Then, by some weird magic, the third day consisted of nothing more than sarcastic quips and witty comebacks. Wallah! A friendship forms.

"Did you get my string?" I asked innocently. Akon shook his head, and I pouted. "Why not?"

"Captain says you could use it to kill yourself."

I snorted. "I'm a prisoner, not suicidal. I was gonna make us friendship bracelets." He didn't acknowledge me with an answer, instead approaching and fiddling with the metal wrapped tight around my neck. I winced as the needle stabbed me in the throat, injecting the usual amount of formula. When the needle retreated back to who knows where, Akon swabbed the area with an alcohol wipe.

Hanataro gulped, and said quietly, "You-you know, with that-that collar, she could still-still get an infection from-from the needle."

Akon turned and glowered at the poor medic, who squeaked in terror. Bowing his head and apologizing, he scurried out the door. I waved goodbye, smiling. Ah, having scary friends is always so much fun. The scientist tsked and started mumbling science mumbo jumbo.

"I like him," I said quietly. Akon probed my neck with long fingers, feeling the different cords and twisting the collar this way and that.

"Your horns look smashing today," I flirted. Nothing.

"Did you know that human beings are pretty much bags of protoplasm designed and evolved under the direction of bacteria for the history of our species and ancestors to provide a life support system for bacteria?"

Nothing. Hmm. Lets try this again.

"Did you know that if a man was bitten by the Brazilian wandering spider that he'd get a painful long lasting erection and die?" Akon looked at me (finally!) eyes wide with terror. I smirked. Men should always fear the Brazilian wandering spider!

"I really didn't need to know that," he grumbled. I shrugged.

"You got caught up in your science stuff again." He snorted at my feelings towards his profession, turning to walk out the door. I followed, pausing for just a second to grab the remains of my fruit cup. "Besides, we aren't in Brazil. No need to worry."

The man ignored me, preferring to lead me down the now familiar hallway. There were huge metal doors on either side, usually containing strange, misshapen experiments. Speaking of…

As we passed one door, full of outward dents and scratches, the door shook, a snapping and snarling sound echoing through the slot in the metal. Akon ignored it (or he was just use to it) and walked onwards. I stopped, peeping through the window in the door.

"Hey boy, what's up?" The snarls stopped, replaced by huge intakes of breath. A big wet nose, followed by two more, sniffed through the opening. When they caught my scent a happy yip escaped the black maw, and two long tongues rolled out to lick at my face. It took a while to get the beast to warm up to me. I think it helped that I didn't threaten it or yell at it. And I gave it some of my breakfast, so that helped too.

I laughed and wiped the slobber off my cheeks. "That's gross!" I lifted up the fruit bowl and placed it on the edge. The three-headed dog gobbled it up, plastic and all. My face scrunched at the crackling sound. When they finished, a brown muzzle tried to force its way through the window, tongue licking at the air. "Sorry," I said. I petted what I could reach of his face, the fur soft under my fingers. Another droopy face nibbled on my hand, rubbing against it. I smiled. I loved dogs.

Akon reappeared by my side, frowning at our interaction. Immediately the happy dogs snarled, and I yanked my hand back. Just cause they sorta liked me didn't mean they wouldn't hesitate to rip my hand off. "Stupid mutt," he grumbled. Akon kicked the door before he left.

In return, I kicked him in the shin, only to hobble and curse as my big toe swelled. They didn't give me any shoes in this place, seeing how I wasn't allowed to go outside. The dog (or is it dogs?) howled and Akon laughed.

"That's what you get, midget," he scoffed. We walked onwards, my bare feet slapping the cement in my annoyance.

I glowered at the soul reaper. "I am not a midget. I am perfectly average, thank you very much."

"I have to pick you up to put you on the examining table."

"That's because it's set to deal with you and your crazy captains height."

Akon rolled his eyes and opened the double doors at the end of the hallway. The hustle and bustle of his fellow squad members met my ears. This was the same room that Toshiro (that's Captain Hitsugaya) and I walked through after my breakdown. The lights of the screens illuminated the area enough for me ot navigate my way through the sea of papers and desk islands. Akon led me down one hall after another until he opened the door to a room. It had a lot of random machines that did who knows what (I'm not a doctor). Some hurt, some tickled, others just… made noises. However, being hooked up to machines was better than being dissected.

Not that Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Captain of division 12 and head scientist, hadn't been trying.

I crawled (yes, crawled) up on the metal table in the center of the room. "So, Doc, what are we doing today?" The first day I was brought here, they thought it best if they let me adjust to my surroundings and left me well enough alone. The second day had been physical tests and evaluations – they made me run, jump, do weights, shit like that. The third day had been mental evaluations. 'What does this look like?' 'A unicorn stabbing a zombie.' 'What does this look like?' 'Wolverine.' Basically a lot of questions and mind games. The best part was when they gave me a puzzle and timed how fast it took me to do it. I love puzzles, so that was pretty cool.

My legs kicked back and forth in the air. Akon grabbed a big ass syringe from a drawer and a bottle filled with a mysterious purple substance. "We're testing a new collar," he said absently. He turned to me and, without a tourniquet or anything, plunged the needle into my arm. I shrieked in pain, cursing loudly. After removing the needle, he turned and grabbed a large glowing blue rod, almost like a black light.

And I wasn't crying, just so you know. Really, I wasn't.

He held the light over my arm, and we both watched as the veins in my lower arm darkened, from their usual blue hue to black. As the colors changed, fire started to erupt through my limb, a familiar pressure and pain that I longed to forget. Akon then clipped on a small, padded metal bracelet onto my wrist. It was about an inch wide and a few centimeters thick. A small hole was on the side, and the 3rd seat (my god I swear he has five arms) inserted a tube, which drained a green liquid into the bracelet.

After a couple of minutes of jaw clenching pain, a blessed numb feeling steadily spread from my wrist to my fingertips and up my arm. Akon grabbed the blue glow stick again and held it above my skin. The black in my veins faded until they were once again invisible. I sighed in relief, and Akon whirled away from me to take notes.

"What was that?" I asked. The man ignored me. Cue tick mark.

"Hey, Akon."

Nothing.

"God dammit," I grumbled, rubbing my abused arm. It no longer felt like it was being sliced up like Thanksgiving ham, but the injection site stung like a wasp sting.

Akon turned to me. "Did you say something?" I rolled my eyes and settled with a glare. He sighed, and began to explain. "I injected you with a formula that is, in a sense, reiatsu."

I interrupted, raising a hand. "That's the power stuff that makes me feel like shit, right?"

The man nodded. "Your collar, as you know, injects a different formula, one meant to counter the effects you experience. Usually it is introduced via needle, but as that fourth division member said-"

"Hanataro," I interjected.

"- the continues use of the needle could cause infection. So, we developed this bracelet." He lifted my wrist, showing it to me. "Instead of it being injected, it will seep through the clothe here-" He pointed. "-and will be soaked in through your skin. It's the same as your collar, and does the same things, but is noninvasive."

I nodded my head in understanding. Yay! No more being stabbed by needles! I started going a happy dance, and I was so pleased with this new discovery that I almost didn't notice the second needle stabbing my arm. _Almost._

"What the fuck?!" I shrieked, leaning away from him. Akon shrugged unsympathetically, and turned to put the needles away. "Why did you do that?"

"Orders," he said simply. At my furious expression, he amended, "It's a simple anesthesia."

A cold chill swept through my system. "… Why do I need that?" I scooted away from him, fear suffocating me. Akon ignored me, approaching the computer near the door and began to type. "Akon, why do I need anesthesia?"

He sighed, and ran a hand down his face. "You're scheduled for surgery."

I blinked. Though I was still terrified, I found that my limbs were beginning to numb, and everything was fuzzy. Everything was unbalanced, and I fell backwards onto the table unceremoniously. My head smacked hard into the metal, but even that ache was quickly numbed. I felt like I was on laughing gas.

"I'm sorry," Akon said. His form lay above me, foggy yet clear. I saw his eyes watching me, and a tear slipped down my cheek. "But… it's not like you're human anyway."

I struggled, but my limbs refused to respond to my demands. As night crept over my vision, I was stuck in tunnel vision. However, I discovered true fear when the door opened.

"Ah, Subject 4. How delightful to see you." Mayuri stepped forwards, and in my newfound terror, my body almost rolled off the table. Akon grabbed me before I could hit the ground, and if I wasn't about to shit myself I would have thanked him. Or slapped him. Or bitten him.

Nemu, a pretty young woman with black hair and eyes, walked in with a tray carrying gleaming tools. I passed out sometimes after I saw the scalpel and before the first incision.

* * *

I don't want to say I woke up. It was more like I became fully aware. My eyelids felt heavy, and my chest itched something fierce. My face was bathed in warmth, and I felt… remarkably safe. The atmosphere itself was calming, almost healing. I decided to try and sleep some more and snuggled deeper into the downy softness of my comforter.

Wait.

I don't have a comforter.

My eyes flashed open and instead of the seeing the stone square that was my cell, I was in a warm, sunbathed room. The floors and walls were made of wood, with large open windows to show the outside world. I stared at the green grass and trees and the other wooden buildings like my own. Looking down, I found I was in a twin-sized bed with a huge comforter draped over me. Against my back were huge feather pillows.

I blinked, confused. Why was I here? Where _was_ here? I frowned, and scratched at the itch on my chest, only to gasp in pain. I drew my hand away; wisps of memory made my blood go cold. I panicked and threw my comforter off my body and stared in horror at what I found.

My torso was wrapped in bandages from my neck to my hips, my only form of clothing aside from underwear. The thick line of red (blood) revealed my injury- A line from just below my navel up to my sternum, where it split into a 'V' towards my shoulders. I had seen enough CSI and Law and Order to recognize the shape, and I had to refrain from vomiting.

I failed, and retched into my hands. I flowed through my fingers, and I leaned over the bed to save the white sheets. That was stupid, because pain rocketed through my body and I feel from the bed, landing in my own vomit. Yes, it was gross, yes, it got into my hair.

I cried out in agony, and continued to sob, so I didn't hear her come in, but suddenly an orange headed woman was there, pulling my hair away from my face and rubbing my back soothingly. Someone else came in, and questioned her about what happened. I felt the woman shrug as she lifted me up, and say something about it being a 'human thing'.

_Human thing,_ I thought wearily as she laid me back onto the bed. Her fingers were cool as they laid on my forehead, and the concern in her eyes helped me relax just slightly. My eyes drifted shut of their own accord. _But I'm not human._

* * *

Well, here's another chapter. Hope you enjoyed! Poor Kaede. Her life sucks. –nods sagely- Character torment seems to be my thing.

Anyway, reviews!

**Random Reader:** Oh my god I almost peed myself reading your review. Haha I didn't even think of it as a harem – so that… oh my fdjksal;jds it just giggles everywhere. I don't know who she'll end up with, if she ends up with any of them.

**TenraiTsukiyomi:** Thank you! I'm trying to keep everything the way I believe it would go if this really happened. Considering that it's a fiction within a fiction (inception!) I'm glad you can't fault them haha

**Ninja99:** Ah don't be speechless! I love hearing what you have to say c: I'm glad that you think its beyond epic!

**Hunnybee07 Of The Shadow: **Well, this is what is being sorted so far! I'm glad you like it.

Well, I wonder how many of you can guess who the woman is. And also, I'm curious – if Kaede does end up with any of the boys, who do you think it should (or would) be?

Once again, thanks for reading! C:


	5. Chapter 5

"Am I going back the research center?"

Toshiro glanced down at me from the corner of his eye and sighed. Running a hand through his white hair in agitation, he closed his eyes and said softly, "I don't know." He leaned back against the tree I was sitting against, his arms crossed over his chest. "It's currently under debate. I don't believe you will, though."

I sat on the ground beside him, idly picking at the soft green grass. For some reason, the only thing I could think of at the moment was, _damn, this is some soft grass._ It must have been the drugs, cause one would think that after being dissected like a lab rat I would be traumatized for life. Shouldn't I be freaking out? Screaming and crying or something like that? Being torn open isn't something to just… ignore. I'm sure that I need therapy. Probably.

I too leaned back against the tree in the large training field, breathing in the cool air. As a part of my rehabilitation, I was given a couple of hours outside a day. Toshiro had become my unspoken guardian and was with me almost constantly. So constantly, in fact, that he wasn't even scared off by the Brazilian wandering spider! But then again, I don't think he even knows what an erection is, so he wouldn't be so terrified… Anyway, him and Rangiku (the wonderful lady who got to witness my awesome vomit outfit) took me out around the Soul Society for my hours of freedom. Today we were at Division 10's training grounds. Yay.

My eyes drifted to my white haired companion. I must have developed Stockholm syndrome or something like that, because I actually really enjoyed being in my kidnappers company. He was sassy, easy to annoy, and just plain adorable. It was the same thing with Rangiku. In my time in the hospital (or rather, division 4, the hospital equivalent) she had been there consistently, bringing me food and just chatting about boring things. It had been nice, actually.

I let the smacking sound of wooden practice swords banging together lull me into a relaxed state. The busty woman yelled out orders, her bright hair a distinct glow in the sea of black uniforms. She had been tasked with running the new recruits through drills, and looked like she was having fun with it.

"I'm so tired, Toshiro."

"… I know."

It was only after I had awoken for the third time (and managed not to vomit) was I finally informed of what had happened.

Mayuri, that dreaded 12th Division Captain and Scientist, had apparently decided that waiting for the other captains to give the OK was time wasted. I had been drugged, as you no doubt recall, and cut open like a dead man on an autopsy table. My collar saved me, once again. It had detected my elevated heart rate and someone had arrived to check on me. When he found me- well, when he found me, he alerted his captain. He must have been a fourth division member, seeing how it was Unohana who swept me away.

The rest is history and a scar.

I rubbed at the wound, a habit I had started to develop. After three weeks (total) in the hospital, I could finally walk around with little to no pain. I couldn't do anything too strenuous, obviously, or something that could rip me open again. But it was relief to be moving. I was a dancer- being immobile was like keeping a famished man away from an all you can eat buffet. It's cruel and unusual punishment, and I'm sure other dancers out there would agree with me.

My eyes drifted shut and I thought back to my boys. I hadn't seen hide nor hair of them since we had arrived so long ago, and I was depressed without their constant presence. If Hichigo were here, he would be poking my bandages and making some sort of perverted joke. Ichigo would then proceed to smack him and make a comment about him being unable to perform or something along those lines. And while the twins argued, Tensa would wrap and arm around my shoulders and ask if I was okay…

Toshiro poked me hard in the forehead, and I leapt forward with a squeak. I blinked at him, opening my mouth to protest (that hurt my face!) but he cut me off.

"We have a meeting to attend," he said, pushing away from the tree. I stood as well, wincing when a stab of pain shot through my chest. I brushed the grass from my butt. A purple butterfly rested on Toshiro's shoulder, its decorated wings flapping gently against his face. After delivering the rest of its message (that is apparently how they communicated up here in heaven – via _butterfly_) it sprung into the air and vanished in the maze of trees behind us.

Toshiro turned to his lieutenant, giving a short shout. "Rangiku!" The woman in question turned, looking at her senior curiously before understanding dawned on her face and she nodded. I could only frown at the unspoken conversation. Had they been waiting for this meeting? And if so, why was _I_ going?

Rangiku shouted out a command to the black clothed Soul Reapers, who gave another shout in return. In a flash she was beside us, orange-blonde hair falling down her back in soft curls. _Damn I wish I had hair like that. I wonder what conditioner she uses? Does she even use conditioner? Do dead people do that? I wonder-_

Oh, right. Sorry. Meeting.

The lieutenant gave me a smile before sweeping me up into her arms like a child. I only had time to wrap my arm around her shoulders before they did their little ninja vanishing act. Well, I also had time to wish that Toshiro would carry me (Rangiku's boobs suffocated me every single time) but that wouldn't be happening.

It probably took us a minute of moving super speed to arrive at a familiar building. It was in the first division, that much I knew, but as I was set down on my feet, I realized that the similarities ended there. The building was large and square like, with giant double doors the only decoration. There weren't even any windows.

Without warning or preamble, Toshiro swung the large doors open. Which I wasn't really sure how he did that, seeing how they were at least 30 times his size. But I had stopped questioning the mysteries of Toshiro after I watched him beat up half of his division without effort. Our trio walked inside, the captain leading the way with all the authority his little body could muster.

If you can't tell, I take great joy in making fun of his height. Of course I do it in my head so he doesn't murder me, but that's just a minor detail. Hah. Minor. As in small? And Toshiro is small? You-

Okay, stopping now.

The room was large, and direction in front of me was a giant podium. To the sides of the giant stand were two raised platforms, which contained 12 large seats (six on each size of the podium). I could just make out the silhouettes of the people sitting in them – some where people I recognized, such as the giant bell-wearing hulk and Mr. Fox-man. Toshiro disappeared beside me, presumably to take his own seat amongst his peers. A spotlight from the ceiling shined down on a single chair with a tall back. I turned to ask Rangiku if I was supposed to sit there or something (cause why else would there be a chair there if not for me? I know, I think so highly of myself) but she too had vanished, leaving no trace of her ever being there.

"Sit down." Ah, I knew that voice. General/Captain/Commander Yamamoto. Crazy grandpa.

I obeyed, hands twisting the hem of my sweater nervously. I had been given more clothes at the hospital – loose blue pants and a soft, oversized white sweater. I waited patiently (well, as patiently as I could, seeing how I was in a god damn spotlight surrounded by strangers who gave off the impression that the only thing they wanted to do with me was to kill me) to be recognized.

Yamamoto hit the ground with his walking stick, silencing the already silent room. "Captains," he began. "As you know, you are called here as a temporary replacement for the Central 46 to pass judgment on this girl. 25 days ago, she was brought into the Soul Society, along with three companions of unknown strength," (my heart leapt due to the mention of my friends) "due to information founded by Division 12's late Captain." There was silence for a moment. "Captain Kurotsuchi, please relay what this information entailed."

My heart stopped.

A familiar silhouette stood, the strange helmet thing he wore distinguishing him from the rest of the shadows. My fists squeezed together so hard on my lap that I felt my nails cut into my skin. I wont exaggerate and say that they bled (it is surprisingly hard to make yourself bleed like that) but it was pretty damn close. Mayuri cleared his through haughtily. "About four months ago, data from my… _predecessor_," (here, the word was said with such dislike I almost expected the man, wherever he was, to spontaneously combust) "was recovered from a discarded hard drive. Inside contained detailed plans about the creation of not only the hyogoku, but a container for it."

A few mumbles of disbelief echoed in the room, not only from the people before me, but from the shadows behind me as well. I peered around the back of my chair to see a row of 13 people – the lieutenants, I realized. Once again I recognized a few, such as the spikey, red haired man who had detained Ichigo, and of course, Rangiku. We made eye contact, but considering her serious expression, I refrained from waving or doing anything else she may consider embarrassing.

Mayuri was still speaking. "… Discovered a slip in the dimension that led to another. Close study revealed a mirrored version of our own realm…"

"But?" One of the silhouettes interjected.

"However, this reality did not seem to be under the governing of the Soul Society." The captain finished lamely.

Insert shocked gasps here.

"That's impossible," a woman snapped. From what I could see of her, she had cropped hair, almost like a pixie cut.

A gruff, growling voice agreed. "'The world, without the Soul Society, would fall into chaos. Who would be there to keep the balance between the souls?" I think that was Mr. Fox-man.

Insert mumbling here.

Yamamoto banged his staff (what _was_ it?) again. "Silence," he ordered. Damn, that man didn't even need to raise his voice. I swear the temperature in the room dropped a couple of degrees. After he was sure that the shadows were silent, he gave a nod to the 12th division captain, whom gave a sniff.

"As I was saying," he grumbled, "this alternate reality was almost like an incubator, a place for the created soul to grow, and to hide." He said this part with a sort of sinister grin. "Of course, it couldn't hide from me. Through its adolescence it was being groomed for the sole purpose of containing and controlling the hyogoku."

I recognized the voice of Unohana (she often came and chatted with me, seeing how she personally saw to all my booboos) as she interrupted. "If that is so, why was it not used as the container and instead concealed inside Rukia?"

More grumbling here.

Mayuri looked annoyed at the interruption, but answered the woman nonetheless. "From what we can figure out, the soul until recently had not yet matured to a point where it could handle the power of the hyogoku. Rukia was a temporary solution." He waved his hand dismissively. I tensed in my seat, and looked down at my hands. They still hadn't gotten to the reason as to why I was here for this discussion.

One of the 12 figures scoffed. "In other words, you don't know?" The head scientist bristled at the insult, and opened his mouth to retort but another woman cut him off.

"I'm wondering, thought – what does this _girl_ have to do with any of this?" Whoops, that was a man. My bad. I shifted in my seat, the intimidating stares of a lot of really strong people who may or may not kill me making me uncomfortable.

The mad scientist made a face. "I thought that was obvious." He pointed a long, black and white finger at me, his face full of contempt. "She _is_ the container."

Ah, fuck me.

* * *

So, how many of you want to kill me? XD

So, like in my other story, _Just Call it Intuition _(which I suggest you read, if you enjoy sassy stereotypical Americans), I have decided to start asking my readers questions. Kinda like I did this chapter. So, the question for this chapter is -

**What do you want to see happen with this story?** And I can be anything! I'm really curious as to what you guys would be interested in seeing c: this story really is a blank slate except for the beginning/next chapter, and the end. So anything you guys would be interested in reading, let me know, and I'll see if I can squeeze it in ;)

Now, for review responses!

**Ninja99;** Haha, well, thats 1 point for Hichigo! He appreciates you rooting for him ;3 Thanks for reviewing! You just make my day brighter, you awesome ninja you

**Hunnybee07 Of The Shadow;** Well, it was Rangiku! I think of her hair as orange, but you might think of her as blonde c: Either way, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I look forward to hearing what you think about this one c:

**Guest/Random Reader;** You are probably my best reviewer, and I enjoy the really long reviews you post about how awesome my story is and I just love you so much you have no idea how happy you make me -insert heart thing here- Well, you now know a fun fact that should scare most men out of their wits. Use this gift wisely my friend. Thats 2 points for Hichigo and 1 for Tensa! Poor Ichigo, haha, nobody likes him and Audrey. Please review again! I love reading it!

In other words guys, if you don't read my other stories, then I'll say it again here - school. life. bitches. ugh. Hence, my long update, not to mention that I write everything by hand for this story before posting chapters, and I'm running out of written words haha. This also explains the short chapter here (not to mention the wonderful cliffhanger) but I promise that If I'm going to be gone for an extended period, you will all know before hand c:

Share this story with your friends! Tell them to review! I love reviews! I don't need them, but I love them! Wow, putting exclamation points after all my sentences are obnoxious! Okay! Bye guys! Enjoy!

~Calloniel


	6. Chapter 6

There was a long minute where, if you looked at my mind, you would find a big, fat, _nothing_. While the silhouettes that were the Goatee 13 nodded and hummed in understanding, my brain was short-circuiting. No, not even that, it was fucking _vanishing_, evaporating into thin air an escaping out of my ears. Because apparently, I'm a Tupperware for a magic 8 ball. Yay me.

It took a minute or two but the tears did start welling up. My eyelashes started to feel heavy, and furiously brushed them away. _I just wanna go home,_ I thought desperately. The tears I wiped off my cheeks were quickly replaced, despite my efforts to keep my face dry. _I don't care anymore, I just wanna go home._

"We may be able to use her," a soft voice murmured.

"How?" This voice was judgmental, a scoff following his words.

A pause, before the first man continued. "The Arrancar are being created using the Hyogoku, correct?" He turned to Mayuri, who had taken a seat. The scientist nodded. "It stands to reason that if she can control the it, then she could possibly control the Arrancar with it. And if she can't do that, she could probably still defeat them with it somehow." A majority of the figures seemed to agree on a certain level, except for one who gave a loud snort.

It was the hulk-shadow-dude, who sneered at the prospect. I actually agreed with him. "That squirt? _Fight_? I doubt she could lift a sword, let alone wield it." Once again, a chorus of voices agreed.

"You can't exactly wield a sword either," someone griped. Laughter met the woman's jibe, whoever she was.

Hulk-man grunted.

My hands clenched into fists on my lap. I didn't know anything about these… _Arrancar,_ whatever they were, but if the way these captains talked about them was any hint, then I would assume they are badass bad guys who would snap me in half like a toothpick. Which of course led me to believe that they had fought them before and failed miserably. Dear God, did they really think I could be a weapon?

Oh sweet baby Jesus, I'm going to _die._ If they pit me up against these guys, I'm a definite goner. There probably wouldn't even be any ashes to remember me by! I would be a scorch mark on the ground! I speck of blood on a wall! Nothing! Dead! Gone! Nada! Zip! I could see it now… just a tiny tombstone as my grave. Hichigo would turn into a criminal and end up in jail if I wasn't there to keep him in check. Tensa would be okay, though he would suffer from severe depression at my absence. And Ichigo… oh my god he would end up with Orihime! I can't let that- Oh wait, sorry, never mind.

Anyways, I'm a dancer. I don't know what they expect me to do against a bunch of hyped up dead guys. When I do a kick, it's to the beat of a hip-hop song, not to break someone's face. That's the boy's job.

"Her capabilities are only known to her maker," Mayuri stated, sounded a bit put out by that. "I would have known _more,_ but _someone_ interrupted my dissection."

Oh, no he didn't! I gave him my best glower, which he returned with equal force. _Fuck you!_ I thought viciously. _Let's dissect you and see what we can figure out, you sick minded creep!_ My message must have come across just clear, cause he gave me a disgusting leer. I flinched back into my chair, curling up into myself. Okay, he wins the death glare award. My eyes still stayed on his figure, transferring the roiling anger in my belly to my stare.

The earlier sadness and 'what the fuck oh my god' feelings from earlier where quickly being replaced by a familiar tingle of rage.

"Well, what about the others? Why where they taken?"

Good question, smart person.

"That's easy. Just think of what _two_ Kurosaki's could do to the enemy." There was a long pause.

"That's a good point."

"I agree."

"Hm."

Someone, the woman from earlier, I believe (I was starting to get confused with all these voices), stated plainly, "Well, what about the others? Do we even know who they are?"

To my surprise, Toshiro's voice spoke up amongst the babble. "The white-haired one seems to be the alternate realities twin. I think it is safe to presume that he has the same capabilities as Kurosaki." A pause for the words to sink in. "Not to mention that all three have the same reiatsu signature. For that reason we grabbed the dark haired boy as well."

"That's impossible."

"All three having the same reiatsu signature? That's unheard of."

"They would have to be the same person for something like that to happen."

Another long pause where there was nothing but general noises of consent or disagreement. I frowned. What was with all the pauses? God dammit, they're pissing me off. I hate them. They bug me and do nothing for dramatic effect but make you want to stab your eyes out with a spoon.

"That aside, they are here now, and as Kenpachi stated, they appear to be competent fighters. However, how do we know that they won't betray us? How do we keep them under control?"

My expression quickly morphed into something of fear as thirteen pairs of eyes graced my form. I gulped.

"We use her."

I was about to explode into a whirlpool of angst and righteous fury (how _dare_ they use me to use my boys!) when something slammed hard against the doors. I jumped in my seat, giving a squeak of surprise. Shouting and periodic thumps accentuated the sudden tension in the air. Captains looked to their commander for their orders, but Yamamoto looked unperturbed. In fact, he looked like he could use some tea. That fucker.

Bringing my knees to my chin, I turned in my seat so I could peer at the heavy double doors over the back of my chair. Was it the arrancars? Fuck! No no no no no, they can't be, everyone would be freaking out and shit. Hang on… they don't expect me to fight, do they? Aw hell no, I'll die! I'll be squished like a bug! Splat! There goes Kaede; she lived a very short life.

Before I could properly cower and plan my funeral (maybe Gran will put me in that purple dress I like) the door busted inwards, banging against the wall. Light streamed in, illuminating the room while simultaneously blinding me. A figure stood in the light, hands on his or her hips.

"Damn, ya'll were hard to find!"

_Aw, hell no._ I popped out from behind the chair's back, eyes wide (and still leaking those damn tears – no! Get back into my face! Stop it! I'll beat you!) as I took in the familiar figure. Despite my mental protests, the tears erupted into full on sobbing. I shit you know, it was the gross, runny nose, swollen eyes and oh-shit-I-can't-breathe sobs. But despite the tears blurring my vision and the general puffiness of my face, I could still see that stupid head of obnoxiously bright white hair.

Hichigo, the mystery door kicker, eyed me with obvious distaste. Tensa popped up over his shoulder.

"Ah, I thought my crying radar was going off."

A black-cloaked Soul Reaper flew into the room, screaming all the while. He fell to the floor and skidded on the tile before hitting the legs of my chair with a thump. I squeaked as the chair tilted precariously for a moment before settling. I stared at the body for a moment before poking it with a bare toe. Out cold.

"The fuck, Hichigo! Leave me with the clean up, why don't you," Ichigo snarled, walking in. He dusted off his hands and glared daggers at his twin, only to stop short when he saw me. "Ah, shit, she's crying."

"No shit, Sherlock."

"She's so ugly when she cries."

"My shirt will never be the same…"

"Maybe we should come back later."

_Oh my God I'm going to shank those morons,_ I thought fondly. I wiped at my face and opened my mouth to tell them off for not coming sooner only to stop short. Some silent order had sent the lieutenants into motion; over half of them going to surround the boys while the remainders surrounded me. At Rangiku's stern stare I shut up, giving a meep and returning to the safety of my chair.

Captain Commander (whatever the fuck he is) cleared his throat in the newfound silence. "I thought that you had them detained in in your Division, Kenpachi." Maybe it was just me and my wishful thinking, but he seemed a bit amused.

Hulk-man (Ah! Now I know his name!) growled like an animal. "They _were_."

Hichigo, being the idiot he was, scoffed, and waved a hand through the air dismissively. "After all that boasting, your guys can't handle three kids? Sad, really," he drawled.

He didn't seem concerned with all the sharp, pointy objects. I, however, was. It was a concern that quadrupled when the familiar Red-haired lieutenant gripped my arm and dragged me from my safe haven.

I flailed. "Stop man-handling me!" I wailed. "I don't consent! There is no consent here! This is rape!" His response was a _sharp pointy object_ pressing ominously against my bad. "Okay, just kidding," I laughed nervously. "You can man-handle me all you want. Heh…"

"Let her go," Tensa said, frowning at my rough treatment. Yes! Someone cares! Oh, I could kiss him again!

Oh. Again? Haha, where did that come from…

Either way, that's when this feeling spread through the room. I can't really describe it- it was almost like a pressure, a chill. The people around me whirled around, but I didn't dare move. Sharp pointy object, remember?

There was the screech of a chair as it was pushed back, followed by the familiar click of sandals. With each step the pressure grew, and I watched the havoc that it wreaked on the people around me. Sweat started to trickle down their faces and their limbs started to shake. The metal collar around my neck began to rattle and shake. I gasped as a needle slipped into the skin of my necks, and the familiar pain as fluid was forced into my body.

Bodies began to fall around me, leaving only myself standing. I wrapped my hands around my neck to keep my collar still, eyes wide as the needle didn't retract. It continued to pour formula into my blood. _What in the world-?_

"What insolence," Yamamoto tutted. He walked past me, his cane tapping the floor. I stood stock still in fear. I could practically _see_ the aura radiating away from him. _He was the cause of the pressure…? Is this his reiatsu?_ I didn't know much about that particular word, except that it was the inner power of all these soul reapers. If this was his power…

_Those Arrancar must be some tough shit._

He approached the boys, who where on their hands and knees. They each in turn looked up at him with identical expressions of fear and anger. "Do you think," Yamamoto began, "that you are any match for me?" He stopped before me, and all I could do was stare at his massive back and wince at the pain in my neck. Imagine a never-ending flu shot. Yeah, I know. "You are lucky that I am in a forgiving mood."

I blanched. This was _forgiving?_ My God, this man needs a psychiatrist.

The man continued. "Seeing how our meeting was… interrupted, I shall bring our proposal to you." He held his cane with both hands and stared them down. The pressure did not ease, something that must have been quite annoying to the gasping lieutenants at my feet.

"We are at war. Help us, and we will send you home." I blinked. _That sounds pretty good to me, actually. Oh shit, Ichigo's has that look on his face, no, don't say it, no no no no no-_

"Nah, not exactly the best offer. How about we go home _now_ and not get involved in your shitfest?" I couldn't help but think fondly of him. What a moron. Me? No, I was talking about him… yeah, okay, maybe both of us.

Yamamoto stared him down for a few moments in a stare that could rival the heat of the sun. However, it was when he turned that stare to me that I realized something. As his gaze then switched to someone behind me, I could only think one thing.

"_We use her."_

And then something that was _not_ a needle slipped into my throat. My eyes widened as a slash of something hot dripped down the hands that held my collar. I went to take a breath only to realize that I couldn't and suddenly I was drowning. I dropped to my knees, eyes locking with Ichigo's. For the first time in a long time I saw his eyes filled with _terror_. Terror at what his words had just inspired.

When I couldn't stay up right I fell to my side, where the side of my face and my hair quickly became drenched with blood. My blood. I tried to speak, desperate, terrified, but all that came out was gurgles.

"N…No!"

"Kaede!"

Through glazed eyes I watched as Ichigo lunged to his feet despite the overwhelming pressure. The pretty, black-haired Captain met him, a bloody blade pointed to his chest. _Oh… so he's the one who-_

And then I either died or passed out. To this day, I'm still not that sure.

* * *

Okay, maybe I am sure, seeing how I woke up in the hospital _once again_. Didn't I tell you that I couldn't handle pointy objects? Mother of all things pure, I must be a magnet or something, cause it seemed like every single damn day I was getting stabbed, cut, probed, or carved like a god damn thanksgiving turkey.

I opened my eyes, the smallest of moans escaping my parched lips. Opening my eyes I discovered that my boys surrounded me on all sides. Ichigo was on his back at the foot of my bed, snoozing quietly. His legs dangled off the side while his arms lay to either side of him, the one closest to me gripping the covers over my thighs. I could see Tensa's dark hair where he was sitting on the floor, also sleeping. I couldn't very well see his face, seeing how it was pressed into Ichigo's calf. Hichigo was resting his head on his arms, my hand held against his cheek like a teddy bear. Being the little shit he was he had stolen the only chair in the room and had dragged it to my bedside.

It would have been nice _if he wasn't drooling._

"Ugh," I grumbled to myself, gently prying my hand away from him. I ignored his distressed groan and wiped the saliva on his shirt.

I rubbed at my scar absently as I tried to recall the last thing I remembered. I know that someone had essentially slit my throat open, as my aching throat decided to remind me. I had fallen to my knees, Ichigo pulled a Luke Skywalker, and then… nothing. I frowned at my lack of memories.

"Hey, Tensa," I whispered. If any of them could give me an accurate relay of what happened, it would be him. However, the teenager, despite being the lightest sleeper of our quartet, didn't budge. "Tensa," I said, a little louder. Nothing. I turned to awaken Ichigo, but then I noticed the bags under his eyes. Looking to Hichigo I noticed the same thing, and could only assume that Tensa looked similar. _They haven't been sleeping,_ I realized suddenly.

Without any warning the door slid open. To my surprise Hanataro tiptoed in. He opened his mouth to greet me, but I put a finger to my lips, silencing him. "They're sleeping," I whispered dramatically, giving a small smile. It was only then I realized the quality of my speech was severely lacking. My smile melted off my face.

Hanataro, not noticing my sudden change in attitude, nodded understandingly and came to my bedside. He checked me over without a sound, somehow working around Hichigo's prone form

He finished quickly and left without a sound, a wave and a smile my parting gift. I mimicked his gesture before settling back against my pillows with a sigh. I didn't feel tired – just relaxed… an affect of the boy's presence, I was sure. Seeing them sleeping peacefully for the first time in who knows how long, I could only assume they felt the same.

Wary of the bandages that wrapped around my throat I slid down my bed. The researchers had finally finished the design on the bracelet, I guess, seeing how it was wrapped around my wrist and the familiar weight of my collar had vanished. I reached down with my left hand and intertwined my fingers with Ichigo's silently, smiling when he squeezed it tightly. I turned my face to his twin and sneaked my other hand to back into Hichigo's grip. He accepted the intrusion readily, pulling me slightly as he held it to him. I rested my forehead against his arm and sighed. I wasn't tired… really… I wasn't…

Brown eyes flickered open, watching without expression from the corner of his eyes. She was fast asleep, eyes shifting beneath their lids. The smallest of smiles graced her round face. _How could she smile after all that had happened?_ He didn't know. He looked back up to the ceiling. Focusing on the warmth that radiated from their joined hands, his eyes drifted shut of their own accord. He just didn't know.

* * *

Hey guys c: Hope you liked this chapter! Well, the Quartet is reunited, Kaede can't handle pointy objects, and everyone got crushed by an old man. This chapter in a nutshell.

For the next chapter, I'll leave you guys with a bit of a spoiler. Kaede and Co. go to the Human World with the back up crew, and while there, Kaede has a little run in with her father. Dun dun duuuhhh! Anyways...

**Chapter Question: What do you imagine Kaede looks like? **I may or may not have described her, but I know that often times I imagine characters differently from how they are described. So I'm curious.

**Review Responses**

**skyfire101; **thanks! c: I hope you keep reading and I get a longer review from you sometime in the future!

**Ninja99; **Yes, that long gibberish word you used? That is my life. Hee hee, thank you! You just made my day. I'm so glad you like this story, this is why I am writing it, for you lovely reviewers. I'm curious to hear your answer to the chapter question :o See you next time!

**RandomReader; **It will come eventually. Kaede is the kind of person to shove everything into a corner and ignore it. And now that she has her boys back, that just kinda double bolts the 'OHEMGEE' doors. So something even more dramatic has to happen to break that damn lol. I love all those ideas, and that is what inspired that little POV swap at the very end. I'm sorry that I didn't get a chance to use them - I'll try and see if I can fit them sneaking around Soul Society later. Pleeeaaasseee keep reviewing, you make life worth living you random reader you ;~;

**DrAnime203; **WE HAVE A NEW REVIEWER, YAY c: All the love ~ Anyway, thank you so much for reviewing my story, it really means a lot to me. And not to spoil it too much, but the next chapter is where a looot of shit goes down. Well, a portion of it.

Thanks for reading guys ;~; you are what keeps me going!

Lotsa love,

~Calloniel


	7. Chapter 7

_**Day One of My Miraculous Recovery**_

_Wake up._

_Get assaulted by boys._

_Talk about things._

_They freak out._

_Get my battle wounds checked over._

_Kick boys out of room._

_Deal with a guilty Rangiku._

_Go to sleep._

_**Day Two of My Fantastic Recovery**_

_Wake up._

_Get assaulted by boys._

_Manage to eat breakfast._

_Throw it up later._

_Get checked over._

_Go to see a therapist._

_Tells me to write my thoughts in a diary._

_Throw said diary out a window._

_Eat dinner with Toshiro._

_Throw it up later._

_Go to sleep._

_**Day Three of My Difficult Recovery**_

_Wake up_

_Don't get assaulted by boys…?_

_Drink breakfast smoothie thing._

_Didn't throw it up!_

_Just kidding._

_Go to see therapist._

_Give me another diary._

_Throw it out the window again._

_Pretend to eat under the boys watchful eye._

_Go back to sleep._

_**Day Four of My Serious Recovery**_

_Wake up._

_Boys interrogate me about things._

_I punch them in the face._

_They leave._

_I cry._

_Toshiro force feeds me lunch._

_Didn't throw up._

_Therapist lectures me on the price of paper._

_Given another diary._

_Stitches tear._

_Knocked unconscious so they can fix them._

_Stay unconscious._

_**Day Five of I'm Running Out of Ideas Recovery**_

_Wake up._

_Eat._

_Toshiro kindly informs me that we leave in a few days for something._

_Doesn't tell me what that something is._

_Proceed to throw diary at his face._

_He freezes it._

_Pout for the rest of the day._

_**Day Six of My Recovery**_

_Wake up._

_Write in diary._

_Feel surprisingly better._

_Eat breakfast by myself._

_Wonder what the boys are doing._

_See therapist._

_Get a lecture on Soul Society, Reiatsu, and other unimportant shinigami mumbo jumbo._

_Toshiro goes over mission._

_Eat dinner._

_Have a panic attack._

_Sedated._

_Fall asleep._

_**Day Seven of My Recovery**_

_Wake up._

_Informed we leave the next day._

_Eat breakfast._

_Have another panic attack._

_Am not sedated._

_Eat lunch._

_Do nothing._

_Eat dinner._

_Write in diary._

_Go to sleep._

I sighed as I threw the journal/diary/book at the end of my bed, collapsing against the mountain of pillows behind me. My empty tray (not that it had been very full to begin with) was on the bed next to me, a subtle reminder that I might have to go throw it up soon. But I had been doing… decently.

Psh. Yeah right.

Sliding down under my covers, I pull the comforter up to my neck. Tomorrow was the day we leave for the human world. Well, that's what Toshiro called it. I guess the bad guys kept going there for some reason or another, so a group of good guys were being stationed at Karakura to try and stop them from whatever it was they were doing. The only people I knew on a day to day basis that were going were Toshiro and Rangiku. And, of course, the boys. But I was mad at them.

Why was I mad at them? Oh, I don't know, maybe cause they actually kinda looked _forward_ to some big ass battle? Seriously! It made no sense to me. Here I am, getting sliced up like thanksgiving ham, and they want to go to _battle!_ Battle! Against superpowered dead people!

So yes. I was having a bit of a temper tantrum. Was it so much that I just wanted to go home to my Grandma? Hell, she was probably having a stroke right about now, worried sick about me. My Dad would be going ballistic! I mean, he was gone a lot, but that didn't mean he didn't care about me. He was still my Dad. I wanted the comfort of my room, and my friends, and my blankets, and Yuzu telling me to watch my language, and… and…

I sniffled into my sleeve. No, I wasn't crying. Rolling over onto my side, I let my eyes drift shut. No point in worrying about that now. With my luck, I wouldn't even get home.

* * *

"Bitch, you _better_ give me back my muffin!"

"No way."

"God, just give it back to her!"

"No! It's mine!"

"Don't you dare make me get out of this bed, or so help me-" My threat was interrupted by a doughy substance to the face. I blinked at Tensa, who was staring at me in exasperation.

"Just take mine." He went back to his own tray of food, picking the cantaloupe squares. "You heard Toshiro. We only have two hours before we leave." Ah yes. I frowned, suddenly not hungry. Sure. _They_ had two hours. I had a couple of minutes. But they didn't know that. Hichigo, the thief of my muffin, looked at me, his eyebrows creased and lines in his forehead.

He sighed. "Look, going there is better than staying here, right?" His gaze encompassed us all. "And 'sides, we get to see our friends again."

Ichigo, who was laying down next to me in my bed, reading a book, glanced at his twin. "You forget, they aren't our friends. It's an alternate reality, or whatever it is. They probably don't even know us." Toshiro and Ichigo had been having a lot of talks recently, and they had been bringing him down for some reason. Despite my pressing, he refused to tell me what they were about.

His twin glowered. "Yeah, alternate reality, dumbass, not an alternate universe." I blinked. Was there a difference? "That means they should still know us!" He smacked a fist into his palm, face suddenly surprised. I could almost see the light bulb flickering over his head. "Hell, I bet ya we could find our alternate selfs!" When none of us seemed to care, he gave a crude sneer. "I bet ya'll that I'm the kendo champ!"

Tensa snorted. "Yeah, and pigs can fly."

"He's right, you know." I said thoughtfully, putting a finger to my chin. "And who can tell, maybe pigs do fly there."

A sudden bark of laughter made us all jump. Rangiku stood at the door, arms crossed under her boobs. When Hichigo's nose began to bleed, I may or may not have smacked him hard. In his already bleeding face. The lieutenant leaned against the wall, grinning. "You guys have some interesting conversations."

I nodded. "Yes. They are almost as fascinating as watching boys faces when you run."

My boys began to splutter and turn red. Yes, they had all been guilty of watching Rangiku when she sparred. Or when she walked. Actually, they just watched her do almost everything. It was really funny, actually, when I wasn't being a jealous ho. Rangiku gave another laugh.

"Well, sorry boys, but I gotta steal Kaede from you for a bit."

The change was instantaneous. "What for?" Ichigo asked, tone suspicious. Rolling my eyes I rolled out of bed. I had gotten a new sweater after I bled all over my other one, a sweater which Ichigo latched onto so I couldn't move.

I heaved a sigh and began to untangle myself from him. "Geeze, guys, calm yo tits. It's just Rangiku." Here to pick me up so we could go on ahead to the human world. They wanted me to go first in case I had any weird reactions to the alternateness. There was most likely another reason, but I wasn't privy to that information. "I'll be back in a few." He reluctantly let me go, and I walked on bare feet out the door.

Things had changed between the three of us. For example, I had been made aware that I was a freak science experiment, so I knew that chances of me existing in this reality were slim. The Ichigo and Hichigo of that world might still have a mother. Hell, Tensa might not even live in Karakura town for all I know. Meanwhile, Ichigo was probably being given the down low on _something_, considering he had been more depressed than a dog who forgot where he buried his bone. With me and Ichigo out of wack, the entire system that our quartet had developed was slowly crumpling into dust.

So yes.

Awkward.

Rangiku patted me on the back, drawing me out of my trance. "Don't worry," She said quietly. "It will be fine."

I snorted. "Yeah, that's what everyone says, and then the bad guy swoops in and kills everybody."

She laughed, something that she often did. "You say the funniest things!" She chortled.

Rolling my eyes, I followed her as we left the division and walked off to God knows where. Despite being here for over a month, I still had no idea where anything was. Most of my time was spent in Division four. Rangiku took us down a long path made of circular stones. To amuse myself, I hopped from one to the other as though the surrounding grass was lava. When the path ended I found myself in a giant field. It was kinda like Division Tens training field, but… not.

Four people I didn't recognize stood in a rectangle, swords hanging limply at their sides. When we were close enough, Rangiku must have given them some kind of signal, because all at once they put up their swords, shouted mumbo jumbo, and I shit you not, a giant ass rice paper door appeared.

Rangiku seemed unphased, and she dragged me along to the door. "Um, is this safe?" I gasped, pulling at the hand trapping my wrist. She just looked at me with amused eyes.

"Kaede, with all the crap you've been through, are you seriously afraid of a _door?_"

… okay. She had a point. I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes as she slid it open. Good thing too, cause I would have been blinded with the sudden light. Rangiku hummed as she walked, and I wanted to slap her. This was serious! I could die! I might already be dead! _Oh my god, Im dead. This is all a dream. I'm going to wake up any minute now at home with Hichigo putting my fingers in warm water and Tensa organizing my manga collection. I will get up and scream at them, then my grandma will come in and tell me to shut up. Yup! Just a dream!_

"We're here."

Not a dream. Fuck.

I open my eyes and sigh in relief. Yup, not dead. That part is good, at least. We were standing on a street that was vaguely familiar to me as one from home. I looked around, trying not to cry at the familiar sight. Feeling particularly dramatic, I knelt onto the cement sidewalk and kissed it, murmuring praises all the while.

"Um... Are you alright?"

I blinked and looked up. In front of me was Kiego, a bag full of groceries in his arms. My eyes widened to the size of saucers. It was Kiego! A person! Friend! Friend! Unthinking, I launched myself at him, wrapping my arms around his waist. "Oh my god, I missed you so much!" I pulled away and began patting him, checking to make sure he was real. "Why did you call me miss? You are never that polite! I-"

Kiego interrupted me with a shove. I yelped and fell hard on my backside. "What was that for?!" I shouted, cradling my scraped hands. They weren't bleeding, but the blood was steadily rising to the flayed flesh.

He just shook his head and ran the opposite direction. "You- you're crazy!"

I blinked at him stupidly as he turned the corner. He had acted like I was an escaped convict. Which I wasn't. Wh... Why didn't he recognize me? There wasn't the faintest… not the _slightest_ hint of recognition.

Rangiku, who had been watching with cool indifference, lifted me off the ground like a toddler. "I'm sorry," she said quietly. Putting me on my feet, she gripped my shoulders and looked me in the eye. "We warned you about this."

_Yeah, but I didn't really _believe _you! _I thought, trying not to cry. Because this was just... The last hope I had that they could all be wrong. It was too far fetched. Me, just a stupid girl from Japan, turning out to be a weapon of god knows how much destruction. Someone must hate me. Like... Really, _really_ hate me.

Rangiku patted my head, sighing. "It's alright," she said. "But we have places to be. Come on." And then I was being pulled down the road, her fingers warm around my wrist.

People didn't seem to notice Rangiku, let alone her real apparel. _Must be because she's dead,_ I thought sourly. We passed by people that I had grown up with, and not a single one seemed to recognize me. It was... Like I had never existed.

She led us to a small shop that wasn't too far from where my house was. I stared down the street that would lead me to my grandma. Maybe I could just… visit! She was my grandma, she _had_ to recognize me. I tried not to think that she… that… well. I tried not to think about it. As I debated running off, Rangiku knocked on the door of the little shop. That peculiarity made me frown. Why knock on the door of a shop?

A red-haired boy opened the door viciously, flowering at the pair of us. _Wait,_ the _both_ of us? _He must be able to see her,_ I thought. Rangiku bent down to whisper something in his ear. Realization dawned on his expression and he turned.

"Hey, Urahara! You got reapers here for you!"

I jumped. "Urahara?" The name was whispered. _No way_. He-?

"Oh, _really?_" A familiar voice sang. The clip of sandals reached me through the roar in my ears. My heart stopped as a familiar blonde head stuck out in the crack of the door. "Here for the gigai's I-" he stopped. Grey eyes met my own and his cheerful expression vanished.

We stared at each other. Finally, I managed to force a word out.

"Dad?"

* * *

This is a bit shorter, and I'm sorry for that. I'll be honest - this story is hard haha. There are a lot of details I want to fit in, and there is a lot of stuff to do, and a SHIT TON of characters, and I am complaining so I shall stop.

Either way, CLIFFHANGER AT THE END. There were subtle hints throughout the story as to who he was, and now you know c: Expect Kaede to explode in his face.

**Chapter Question: Now that Kaede's father has been revealed, what do you think will happen next?**

Review Responses oh yeah ~

**TenraiTsukiyomi;** Ahh, girl, you are getting a smidgen ahead -wink wink- That will either be the next chapter or the chapter after. You will be surprised! I hope. Anyway, THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING I ALWAYS LOOK FORWARD TO HEARING WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY 3

**Ninja99;** Unfortunately, all the shit shall be saved for the next chapter. This was that one chapter where you don't know what to write but you have to in order to progress in the plot and… yeah. So its not that good ;~; IM SORRY. But you're right, Kaede is on the shorter side, about 5'0 or 5'1. Most of my characters tend to be short, like me! It helps me relate to them haha

**skyfire101;** =^^= aww you made me blush. I even used an emoticon. I hope this chapter was alright, if it is even up to standards sob sob.

**Titiaredhead;** YAY I hooked you. I feel like a fisherman C: I really like the fact that someone likes my OC story, seeing how they aren't all that popular (though they are really popular at the same time? ahhh makes no sense v_v)

**RandomReader;** I love you. Just saying that now. Anywho, HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER I know it isn't quite that… well… good. But hopefully you still like it? It was one of those chapters you just gotta get out of the way and I just failed haha. I hope that bit at the end surprised you ~

**gamerright11;** Well, you can picture her however you like! Thank you so much for reading ^^

Love you all, will try to update soon;

Calloniel


	8. Chapter 8

This had to be the most awkward moments of my life. Well, maybe not so awkward as when I walked in on the boys watching porn, but that's an entirely different story. Kisuke Urahara, _my father_, stared at me blankly like a cat caught on the counter. "Um," He started, drawing it out in that way he always did when he knew he was in trouble. Everything about him was the same - from his stupid hat to the unruly blonde hair.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" I demanded. "I thought you were away on business!"

A nervous laugh. "Kaede, darling, I-"

Rangiku jumped in, voice hard. "Urahara… you told her you were her _father_?"

Both Kisuke and I turned to her, one face annoyed while the other totally confused. "What do you mean, _told me_?" I whipped back around to see Urahara looking sheepish. "What is she talking about?" But then it dawned on me.

He shouldn't know who I am in this reality. My eyes widened of their own accord and I took a few stumbling steps backwards. Rangiku spoke to me, though her eyes were focused on my father. "Kaede, he's the late 12th Division captain," She said quietly.

_… information from my late predecessor… created soul… 12th Division captain… only known by her maker…_

And that was all it took to get me to run.

Rangiku called out to me, but I ignored her, focusing on the ground flashing beneath me and the pumping of my arms. The man who had raised me was the one who- he- he just - ugh! He taught me to walk, how to ride my bike. He skipped my recitals because of _work_, not… he didn't just _leave_ me. I thought… I thought he was away on business. And I was _born!_ I came out of a mother just like any other person. He didn't - It had to be a mistake. It just had to be. I found myself turning familiar corners and going down narrow alleys until my apartment building loomed up above me. Taking the stairs two at a time, I skidded to a stop in front of our door. _My_ door. I knocked, hard and sharp against the wood. "Come on, come on," I pleaded. _Something_ had to be the same, _anything._

The door opened, and a young woman stood there, creases in her forehead. "Yes?" She drawled, leaning against the frame. I stared stupidly, arm still raised.

_No way. _

But… she… it...

_No… he- he didn't._ _He couldn't have done that._

_Please no._

"M…" I started before stopping. I gripped my arms and gulped hard. Then smiled. "Hello. I was wondering if you knew where the nearest restaurant was? I seemed to have lost my way, ha…" She looked dubious at my explanation (it _was_ a crap explanation after all), but pointed a narrow finger to the east. I gave a bow and left before she could see the tears in my eyes.

I didn't like this reality. I didn't like it at all.

I sat on the stairs of my apartment building until my butt had gone numb, but I still couldn't wrap my head around this. Around _any_ of this. Because here, in this little slip between time and space… my mother was alive.

What did that… what did that even mean? That it was… _my_ fault? _Obviously_, snarled that little voice in my head. I curled in on myself, hands fisting in my hair. _Alright, Kaede, lets think this through._ I took a deep breath through my nose and barely succeeded in holding back tears. But the sobs broke loose and I just… held myself together. I needed a good cry, and it might as well be here where nobody could see me.

"I take it you weren't hungry, then," the unfamiliar voice drawled.

So much for _no one_ _seeing me_. I looked up to see _her_ standing there, my mother who I only knew from pictures, alive and well. The fabric of my sleeve dampened as I wiped away my tears.

"I'm sorry," I managed. How the hell did I even talk to her? I shuffled to the side, pressing against the wall so she could walk down the steps, assuming she was leaving. However, instead of just… passing me by, she took a seat beside me.

She gave me a look. "Bad day?"

I gave a bark of laughter. "More like a bad few months." Locking my fingers together, I observed her like she observed me. We had similar facial features, but I had my fathers eyes. Her's were familiar, a midnight black that I had seen in those three photos. I had touched her narrow face and strong nose, wondering… dreaming...

She eventually nodded before turning forward, holding up her head with the palm of her hand. "Well…" Her gaze found me from the corner of her eye. "Wanna talk about it?"

I blinked. "You're a total stranger," I pointed out, resisting the urge to smile.

The woman gave a snort and glared at me. "I could always call the police and tell them about suspicious behavior from a suspicious person… _or_ you could tell me what's wrong." Her eyes softened. "Talking helps, you know."

Wow. We really were related. I _totally_ used that threat before. I stared down at my clenched hands and slowly relaxed them, stretching them tentatively. The tendons moved beneath the skin, hypnotizing in their own way. "I just…" I paused. "I just found out some… things about my… who I _thought_ was my dad." The tears came again.

My mom leaned back, resting on her elbows. "Ah. That sucks."

A laugh. "Yeah, tell me about it."

"Have you talked about it with him?"

"... no. I may or may not have run off before he could say anything." I tensed, suddenly angry. "I caught him in the act and he just… he didn't even look ashamed!" The daughter he left in another dimension to _grow_ and _mature_ to hold his little science experiment. Hell, I _was_ a science experiment! I wasn't even _human_! The tears were hot on my cheeks, and I moaned as I tried to hold them back with my hands.

Her hand was warm as it patted my back, running up and down my spine soothingly. "It's okay," She said softly. "Just let it out."

So I did. I cried and I sobbed for all the shit that had been thrown at me the last few weeks. I cried for my boys, who wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for me. I cried for my mother, who died in another world because of me. But I mostly cried for myself. Because I didn't know how I was suppose to react to any of this.

I should be angry at my father, shouldn't I? I know that I was. The fire was boiling in my chest, righteous and furious. But at the same time, the sense of it all was a balm that soothed the burns. Then there were all the 'what if's' that ran around in my skull. Did he even love me? Was I really just a… a project to him? Hell, I still didn't even know what I was a container _for_.

And on top of it all, I was being used in a war without any real consideration for my well being. I couldn't trust anybody except myself. Everything was topsy turvy and I just-

"Ah! There you are!"

I didn't even bother looking up. I didn't want him to see the surprise on my face. My mother spoke softly, suspicious. "Do you know this girl?"

"Pfft, do I know her? Of course! She's my precious baby girl!"

Silence. "Ah." Yeah. _Ah_. That didn't even cover half of it. And I could have kissed her as she stayed seated by my side, hand still warm against the skin of my back. I peeked through my fingers at my fathers legs, which weren't too far from my own.

He shifted his weight. "Could I have a moment to speak with her for a moment?"

My mom pondered this for a moment, tilting her head to the side. "Um… I think _no._ She doesn't seem to want to talk to you, so I would suggest you leave."

Listening to her defend a total stranger made me all the sadder. This was the kind of person she was - protecting, kind, witty, sarcastic. Just a bigger, human version of me.

"This isn't of any concern to you." The transformation in his voice made me shiver. He was serious now.

Before the two (who had use to be married, I noted with some amusement) could start an all out brawl, I stood, wiping at my face. "Thank you," I told her sincerely, giving a brave smile. "I really enjoyed talking to you. But I should go." I walked down the last few steps, past Urahara and into the street. The sun was up in the sky, a bright contrast to my dreary mood. I didn't see the scathing look the two adults sent each other before Urahara joined my side.

"Will you be okay?" She asked from behind me.

I looked over my shoulder to see her, the woman who had died for me, standing with the most concerned expression. "Probably not," I admitted. "But I'll survive." _I hope._ She sent me one last look before giving a nod and walking back up the steps to her apartment.

I didn't look at the man I called father as we walked back to his shop. My brain was going haywire and I just… couldn't handle it. He attempted to make pointless conversation a couple of times. I shot him down. Because I couldn't handle even _looking_ at him. His cane tapped the ground with each step, and to distract myself I used the sound as a beat, imagining an old dance routine in my head.

We approached the shop, an unhappy pair. Rangiku must have gone inside, seeing how the front was vacant. I made to open the door, but Kisuke's large hand on my shoulder stopped me. I whirled on him, shoving him away. "Don't you dare touch me," I seethed. _So much for staying calm._

His grey eyes were sad, but I didn't let that defuse my anger. "Kaede, I-"

"Don't talk to me either." He jerked back as if slapped. And he should. I had never spoken like this to him… ever. I don't think I've really been _this_ angry before. My shoulders hunched and I gripped my arms, wanting the fire in my stomach to go away. "Just… leave me alone." And I went inside.

The rest of our little team seemed to have arrived during my little temper tantrum. Hichigo, Tensa, Ichigo, Toshiro, Bald dude named Ikkaku, pretty boy named Yumichika, and the red-haired Renji, whom was the one with a fetish for man-handling. I ignored them all, not wanting to see their faces. When Rangiku handed me a familiar uniform, I snatched it out of her hands and stalked into the adjacent room.

"What's _her_ problem?"

"Just leave her be."

I changed quickly, wanting whatever it was we were going to do to be over with. The routine of buttoning up my shirt and slipping into the skirt helped sooth me, and someone knocked on the door just as I was rolling my socks up my leg. "What?"

"Time to go."

Yay.

* * *

I'm so sorry that this is late (and sucks (and is short)). A relative of mine recently died, and… yeah. If that doesn't speak volumes, then I don't know what does. But I assumed you guys would enjoy anything at this point.

So 'scuse me while I curl up in my bed.

**Chapter Question: If you could ask Kaede one question, what would you ask? **

And for review responses c:

**Random reader; **Here you are! I apologize for the not… okayness of it. Ugh life. Ugh people. Ugh school. Haha yes, Tensa and Kaede are buddy buddy and beautiful.

**gamerright11;** I imagined her having brown hair as well, brown hair and grey eyes.

**skyfire101; **aww thank you c: That really means a lot to me!

** .9;** haha thank you! Yeah, I got a bit confused there, but I think I got the gist. Yes, the meet up should be next chapter if I can get to it and life doesn't decide to take a dump on me.

**Renchikara;** Well, that seems to be where it's leaning! I've found that a lot of Hichigo/OC stories are the same - quick, violent, and… kinda sue. No offense to anyone! That's just my opinion. I'm glad you are enjoying it ^^

**xxrxuxsxtxyx;** Haha thanks! Here you are c: I hope it was decent enough (it wasn't) but oh well.


	9. Chapter 9

I decided right quick that I was going to do three things. I would a) ignore my 'father' despite the fact I was feeling the constant urge to punch him in the face, b) ignore the soul reapers because everything was their fault and c) pretend everything was fine and dandy. Because I wouldn't be able to handle anything if I was in a depressed coma the whole freakin' day. So by God I would smile even if I had to stitch it onto my face.

And so I did.

Which was probably the reason Toshiro was looking at me as if I might spontaneously combust. And its possible, you know. Humans randomly bursting into flames. I read about it.

I nodded my head to some invisible beat and focused on the rock I had been kicking the last ten minutes. It was a really nice rock, not too big but not too small, and it went the perfect distance so my walking didn't get funky in order to kick it again. The reapers were discussing something or other, but as I previously mentioned, I was ignoring them.

Sorta.

"He should be in class right about now, hmm?"

"Yeah. Rukia went on ahead."

"So, we're going with the kidnapping plan?"

"... Don't get why _she_ gets to kidnap him…"

"Jealous, Renji?"

"Pfft, as if!"

Yup, I was ignoring them. As you can see, my silence really bothered them. I kicked the small rock again with a little extra force. I probably looked retarded as I battled against the urge to frown. They say that when you smile, you're supposed to feel better or something.

Whoever said that was a lying piece of-

Rangiku tapped my shoulder and I looked to her. "The school is this way, right?" Her eyes were hopeful, and as the group paused to take us in, I realized exactly what she was trying to do. The question was silent, but I could hear it ringing clearly in my head - _Come talk with us?_

I shot her down with all the subtlety of a bull in a china shop. With one finger I pointed down the street and walked away. I tried not to feel too much like a bitch, and a quick look into the anger I had locked up helped make the feeling go away. The shinigami behind me were silent, but after a few moments they followed me.

"What's _her_ problem?"

"What _isn't_ her problem? She's just a whiny bitch who rather save her own skin then millions of others."

"Hey, you know she can-"

"She's had it rough."

"So have we."

I clenched my hands into fists. What assholes. I mean, I was use to people making assumptions about me. Hey, I was (am) best friends with three obnoxiously attractive guys and spend a majority of my time with them. So I guess it shouldn't bother me. But do you see why I was ignoring them? None of them really-

The chill of Toshiro's voice slicing through the air made me pause. "Shut it, all of you. You have no idea what she's been through, so keep your traps shut."

There was silence, then a few quick, 'Yes, Captain's.

I could kiss him. I really could. Hell, I just might.

The rest of the walk was silent except for my rock kicking. We snuck into the school, and I had to take a breath at the suddenness of it all. These were the exact same hallways I had walked through for god knows how long. Everything about them was the same, from the doors to the windows and the cracks in the ceiling. Hell, the kids inside the rooms were the same.

But… different. It was all different.

Again the soul reapers chatted behind me, and I had to resist the urge to turn around and snap at them. Couldn't they see I was having a dramatic moment? Hell, I was fucking bipolar at this point. Now wasn't the time for their… their… whatever it was they were doing! I shoved my hands in the pockets of my skirt. I found myself walking beside Toshiro, who looked equally annoyed. I raised an eyebrow. He snorted.

Ah, the gifts of silent communication. We would make a great pair. If only he was taller.

"What room is it again?"

"Don't you have the memo?"

"Heh, I may have… uh… lost it?"

Idiots. I'm surrounded by idiots. "He's in room 1-3."

Immediately all of their eyes fell on me, and I turned to them with fists on my hips, daring them to challenge me. The fancy one, with the weird eyebrow extensions, was staring at me as though I was dirt on his boots while his sidekick, the bald one, looked suspicious. And spiky pineapple head seemed… hateful. No idea what I did to any of them, and they could hate me all they wanted. They didn't know me.

It still kinda hurt though-

No! No no no! Come on Kaede, channel your inner black woman!

Ain't nobody know me! Cue snapping my fingers in a z formation.

Rangiku seemed a little torn, but nodded. "Okay, let's go!" She cried, as though trying to brighten the mood.

She failed.

But regardless we trudged on (well, _I_ trudged, I'm not sure about anyone else) until the door to 1-3 was the only thing standing between me and… and…

This other Ichigo.

Oh, God, I was gonna cry.

I don't think I can do this.

Is it just me or is it really hard to breathe?

Someone get me a paper bag.

Before the waterworks could start, Red-head rolled his eyes and yanked the door open. "Yo! How ya been, Ichigo?" He greeted. I covered my eyes. I didn't wanna see I didn't wanna see I didn't wanna see-

"Re… Renji?!"

My eyes scrunched up. Fuck me. Come on, Kaede, focus on something else. The name, Renji? That must be the red haired dude.

"Ikkaku?"

Pfft. You gotta be kidding.

"Yumichika!?"

Bad Kaede, don't laugh at people, it's not polite.

"Rangiku?! Toshiro?!"

Predictably, the Captain gave his best glare. "That's 'Captain Hitsugaya'!"

And then I started laughing, because he is just too adorable. And I was high on sadness. "Pfft, Captain he says! Captain!" I clutched my stomach. Then I turned to Toshiro and tugged on his cheeks, which slowly turned tomato red. He opened his mouth to scold me.

"Who is she?! And why are you guys here!?"

The laughter fled from me like the wind. _Oh god, don't start crying. Not here._ I found myself staring at Toshiro blankly as Renji explained something right quick. His blue eyes were filled with sympathy that I didn't want. I slowly straightened and brushed off imaginary dirt from my skirt for something to do.

Fuck me.

This was hard.

Imagine your best friend for practically _forever_ not knowing who you are? It was like a bucket of cold water just dropped over my head, leaving me cold and wet and… and…

Renji didn't spare me a glance. "We are here to prepare for the war against the Arrancar. The orders are to pair up with all active Soul Reapers."

I blinked. Really? I had no idea. I glanced back to Ichigo. So he was a Soul Reaper here? A little bit of red flashed across my vision at this information. Does he have no idea what they did to me? What they did to _him_? Oh, of course not. My hands clenched into fists and I stared at the ground. Oh, I really didn't want to be here. I didn't want to be here I didn't want to be here-

But then he spoke, and the tone of his voice just… shattered whatever was left in my chest. One word.

"Rukia…"

And that is when I turned around and left.

* * *

Everything looked the same. The same clothes hung in the closet, the same desk, the same bed sheets. Hell, everything was in the same spot. I tiptoed over that one creaky floorboard and slid his closet open. His jackets and shirts all hung in a neat little row and I picked his black and red one. It was always my favorite jacket of his. I don't know why.

I slipped it on and rolled up the too-long sleeves. It's hem fell to the same length as my skirt, but I didn't mind. Oversized t-shirts and baggy jackets always held a special place in my heart. Especially if it belonged to someone I cared about. I pulled up the hood and inhaled that unique Ichigo scent - yup, this was definitely his. _Mine now,_ I mused.

Then I left, slipping out the window and down the roof until I could reach that one tree limb. Thankfully all of this was still the same, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to get in. I _did_ notice, however, that Hichigo's room was gone. Absent. Did he not live here or something? I frowned, tucking the jacket around me and blowing out a harsh breath of air. I needed some answers, and I needed them fast. But there was only one person I could ask.

And that was my father.

I stopped short, hands fisted _again._ At this point I was going to unintentionally punch someone in the face if I didn't get it together. Remember the happy mask, Kaede. But the smile didn't come. So I didn't have a choice.

My pace switched to a smooth jog. The faster I got there, the faster I got answers, right? The sooner I got answers, the sooner I could go home. The sooner I went home, the sooner I could forget about all this. And that was what I wanted. To forget.

But could I really forget? I'd been stabbed, gutted, had my throat slit like a cow for slaughter and I thought I could just _forget_ that?! I couldn't! I never would! The blade would always be there severing my carotid artery and their _faces_ as I bled out on the tile floor would forever be embedded into my head.

He was waiting for me outside, his stupid cane tapping some inane rhythm against the porch. His grey eyes could barely be seen from beneath his hat. I panted as I stood in front of him, trying not to think about what I was doing. Trying to be numb to everything.

So far, it wasn't really working.

"Dad," I said, before I winced. He wasn't really my _dad_, was he? "Urahara." My correction made him flinch back before shaking his head, as though trying to get water out of his ears. "I… I need answers. I need to understand."

"I thought you would come back." His voice was humorous, as though the fact was funny. "You were always too stubborn."

I just looked at him, waiting. It took a while, but maybe he saw something in my eyes that made him relent. He waved an arm inside and I walked in, playing with the hem of Ichigo's jacket. A nervous tick, I suppose. Urahara led me through the house to a small room with a table in the center. The kitchen, I realized. I took a seat on the small cushion while he went about making tea. Or coffee. He seemed to have a thing for coffee, if he was really the man I thought he was.

Sure enough, a steaming cup of jo was in my hands and I inhaled the familiar scent. "You use the same brand at home," I whispered, trying not to feel too emotional. If I broke down into tears then it was over before it even began.

His eyes were soft as he looked at me. "Yeah," he murmured.

"Are the boys here?"

Urahara gave a laugh and waved his hand about. "Yes and no. They're down in the… basement. With a friend of mine." He looked a bit too devious for my liking, but shrugged it off. They were big boys, they could handle themselves… right?

Oh shit, there goes my blood pressure.

Together we raised our cups and took a sip before sighing. Again we looked at each other. Just like back at home. Like father like daughter. Urahara coughed in the awkward silence and gestured towards me with a hand. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything." My answer was automatic. "I want to know where my friends are. Why they don't know who I am. Why you're here. Why there are two of everybody except for certain people. What is the Hogyoku, did I really kill my mother, why is everything the same but _different?!_" I couldn't stop my voice from raising at the end. Another sip of coffee. Better than Yamamotos fucking tea, that was for sure.

Again he stared, and again I waited. And when he spoke, it was in a torrent. And I didn't interrupt. "I guess I'll start from the beginning then." There was a clink as he set his cup down. I kept mine in my hands, letting the fabric of the sleeve soak up the warmth. "I use to be the captain of the 12 Division in the Soul Society and head of Research and Development. While working there, I started toying with the idea - what if I could combine the powers of Hollows and Shinigami into one being? Blur the lines, as it were. And to a certain extent, I succeeded.

"However, I wasn't the only one. Aizen, another Soul Reaper, wanted to create his own Hogyoku. But it failed. His experiment went drastically off course and I was to blame for it all. So they, being the Gotei 13, kicked me out. So there I was with an overpowered magic 8 ball-" And this was when I realized that at least 1% of me _must_ have come from him. "-and nowhere to hide it from Aizen's reach." His eyes found me. "And that was when I created you."

Gulp.

He paused in his story telling to take a sip of his coffee. "With that in mind, I knew I needed a place to hide you, where nobody would think to look. A place that nobody knew existed. And that was when I found the Wall. It-"

"Woah, woah, woah, hold your horses. Did you really name the rip between dimensions _the Wall?_" Yeah, I said I wouldn't interrupt, but seriously? That was the most poorly disguised _Game of Thrones_ reference I had ever seen.

Urahara glared. "Shh. I'm telling a story. Now, where was I…"

"The _Wall_."

"Ah, yes. As you so crudely put it, what I found was a small slip between the dimensions. One of them being you're home." A pause. "You asked me why there are some people you see here but not at home? That would be because the whole concept of death in these two separate realities are entirely different. The people who die here, in this reality, go to the Soul Society where they are eventually reborn into the world. Those with powers, known as reiatsu, can see them. Essentially, the existence of a soul. However, the dimension you grew up in… the people there don't have souls. Well, they do, but they don't. There are no ghosts, no monsters, no afterlife. When they die, they just… poof! Vanish. That is why you may see me here, but not there. I died a long time ago in that reality and went poof, but in this one, after I died, I continued to live on as a Spirit, a Soul Reaper." Urahara paused and looked at me. I stared back. "I'm dead."

… Wow. That made a ridiculous amount of sense. I blinked at him. "Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"Oh."

He stared at me expectantly. When I didn't give him the reaction he wanted, he heaved a sigh. But thankfully kept talking. "So, with that discovered, I created you." He must have sensed something in my expression because he continued on without going into detail. "I gave you a soul that was _meant_ to hide and control the Hogyoku."

I rubbed my eyes with the heels of my hands, feeling desperately confused. "Okay, okay, I get that. I can read the magic 8 ball. But…" Here I frowned. "Where are Hichigo and Tensa? I still don't understand where they are. If they died here, wouldn't I have still seen them? Without a doubt they would have become Soul reapers, because they're stupid like that, but I never saw them. And when I… saw… the _other_ Ichigo's house, there wasn't any extra rooms or anything. No pictures, nothing. And when I looked at Tensa's place, it was up for sale."

My father began to fidget beneath my gaze. "Honestly, I'm not sure," he said. Urahara picked his hat off his head and set it on the table before running one hand through his blonde hair. "I can only make guesses. But what I can say for sure is that those two boys, Hichigo and Tensa, have never lived here. As if they don't exist."

Cue dramatic heartbeat sound.

I knew better than to continue asking after that certain topic. If he said he didn't know, then he didn't know. Again I rubbed at my eyes, as if when I pulled my hands away I could see the answers.

"However, I can probably tell you more when they meet up in…" He looked at his invisible watch. And when I say invisible I don't mean a high tech watch that reflects the things around it. I mean he didn't have a watch. Moron. "Maybe two hours? Rukia should be done with Ichigo by then. Unless he recovers miraculously, at which point they could be here at any time."

Ah, Rukia. That was a punch straight to the gut. "Um, can…" I took a gulp of coffee and ended up spitting half of the mouthful back in when it burned my throat. Urahara reached around and patted my shoulder as I coughed and hacked away. When I finally could breathe, I finished my question. "Can you tell me about her? And… what she… means to him?" Please don't let me have been replaced. I couldn't deal with it. I couldn't handle it. Especially caused she seemed so… so… _nice_. A person I definitely could have been friends with. God, if you exist, please give me _some_ slack here.

My father took the cup away from me and stood to put it in the sink. He was silent as he filled it with tap water and drained it. "She is the Soul Reaper who started him down his path." A clink as he set the ceramic down. "She jump started his powers in order to help him save his family from a hollow attack. From then on, she stayed and helped him hone his abilities to defeat hollows. Typical saving the day kind of stuff." He didn't turn to face me. Why wouldn't he face me. "They… got really close, Kaede."

Someone shoot me now.

He however, quickly continued. "It's not an amorous feeling, but it's not just a friendship either. It's hard to describe." His hand went to his neck, and he finally turned to face me. "The only people you could really ask I guess would be those two themselves."

I nodded. "Okay." _Please switch the topic of conversation._

However, he obviously felt the need to keep talking. "I know you… like… him. But I know you rather hear the truth then false comforts."

A snort escaped me before I could blink. "Yeah, you know me so well." I intertwined my fingers instead of standing up and walking away. "Could you explain this whole… Arrancar slash war slash bad guy thing to me? And what exactly my role in it is?"

From his face, I could tell he was as glad for the topic change as I was. He answered enthusiastically, taking his seat again. "Well, arrancar are-"

The door slammed open, revealing the Shinigami plus Ichigo. The urge to scramble away was strong. However, his eyes pinned me to the ground, so familiar but not, and it was all I could do to keep from calling out. Renji shoved his way to the front. "We're ready."

From my peripheral vision I saw my father look at me, but my own gaze stayed locked onto the floor. "So much for two hours," he grumbled. "Alright, are we going to do this like we normally would or try and explain what exactly we're trying to do?"

Toshiro was suddenly at my side. "Like normally," he shrugged. He kicked me in the leg. "Get up, Kaede. Stop moping." Oh, if he was anyone else, I would have gone Hulk on him and _smashed_. But my body obediently stood and I followed the trail of people to the other room where the basement entrance was.

It was just my luck that Ichigo (not my Ichigo, Rukia's Ichigo (oh, how it pains me to even _think_ those words)) ended up in line after me. "Hey, that jacket looks familiar. Where did you get it?"

"You're house," I replied bluntly.

He sputtered and coughed something behind me, a reaction I was familiar with. It brought a smile to my lips before I could stop myself. They really were the same person.

But then I was staring down into a giant hole in the ground. "Nope," I said cheerfully. "I think I'll just say up here. Descending into darkness doesn't seem very fun to me. Nope, nope, I'll just… not go. I can wait. You guys can tell me all about it when you get back. Yeah, that sounds like a good plan. We-" I was interrupted as Rangiku scooped me up in her arms. I screeched. "No! I don't wanna go!"

"Come on!" She drawled. "Where is your sense of adventure?"

"It's up here! Above ground! Not-" And then Rangiku _jumped_ into the hole in the ground. Oh, ignore the perfectly good ladder. It's not like you can die, is it? Oh no, but _I can_, and I screamed all the way down until her dainty little feet hit the ground.

Hichigo's familiar voice, of course, made me stop. "Fuck, Kaede, keep it down, will you? I haven't heard a voice that high pitched since our last horror movie night." A chuckle. "You guys remember that, right?"

"My eardrums remember." That was _my_ Ichigo. I opened my eyes to see the three of them sitting in a circle with a purple haired woman I didn't recognize. And then I was scrambled out of Rangiku's arms and launching myself at him. The purple haired woman wisely moved away, towards my father I vaguely noticed. Ichigo caught me like an obedient friend as I snuggled into him. "Kaede, what's wrong?" He asked. "Wait, isn't this my jacket?"

I nodded.

"Man, why don't I get a hug like- oh shit." And that was when I realized that the other Ichigo had touched down and they had made eye contact and Hichigo was and Tensa and _Ichigo_ and - _fuck me._ My Ichigo kept an arm around my waist even as I turned around, staring at the two opposing groups. It was like an old fashion cowboy shoot out. The soul reapers plus other Ichigo versus me and my boys.

Hichigo once again broke the silence. "Well, fuck."

Renji agreed. "Took the words right outta my mouth."

Other Ichigo was standing with this terrified look in his eyes. I had never seen him so scared. I mean, admittedly, I would be scared too, if I met my own doppelganger, but- that was when I noticed. He wasn't looking at my Ichigo. He was looking at someone else entirely.

"You guys need to go, _now_." His voice was hard. "Stay away from him. He's dangerous, you have _no_ idea."

The boy he was staring at scoffed. "Course I am, shit head. You should know. I've kicked your ass enough times."

My Ichigo gave a bark of laughter. "Really, coming from you? That's rich. Who won the school kendo tournament, hmm?"

"That was dumb luck. If I had actually slept more than three hours that night, then I would have-"

"What? Not lost in the fourth match?"

"Why I outta-"

The other Ichigo took this moment to cry out. "What the _hell_ is going on?"

And then there was an audible snap, like a taut rubber band breaking. I wish I could describe it more dramatically for you, but it honestly happened just like that. No fancy voodoo magic, no crazy winds or colors. Just… a snap and they were gone. All of my boys, in a second, vanished. I was left sitting on the floor with the remnants of warmth from his arm around me. The other Ichigo stood stock still, eyes wide as saucers before he collapsed, shaking.

I scrambled across the floor to him, taking his face into my hands. "Ichigo! Hey, get up! Come on, come on!" When he didn't react, I found myself slapping him hard across the face. That's when the arms wrapped around my waist, not familiar or comforting, dragging me away from him. From the other Ichigo who stole my friends away. "Where did they go!? Give them back to me!" I was screaming now. Because they had vanished. Gone. Poof. Haha, poof. Like in my world. The dead don't have souls. They just go poof. "Give them back!"

Then he was screaming too. His back arched off the ground, a mixture of blue, red, and black light shimmering around him like some kind of storm. But just as quickly as it started, it stopped, leaving him wide awake and panting on the ground. I stopped struggling. I stopped screaming. I just… stopped.

His mouth began moving, but I couldn't hear the words. He was whispering. But then his voice grew audible, slowly, and he was saying my name. Kaede, over and over again. He was on his feet. I watched with tear filled eyes (I swear, it was dirt, I _wasn't_ crying because… because… oh fuck it, I was crying) as he brushed the shinigami to the side and walked towards me. "Renji, let her go."

I was released. I fell to my knees. I looked at my hands. Gone. Poof poof. This wasn't my Ichigo. Not really.

But the hands were so familiar as they captured my face. The eyes were the same warmth, the same brown that I could dream about. "I'm so sorry," he was whispering. He pulled me to him, but I was limp. I couldn't move. This wasn't my Ichigo. "I'm so sorry I forgot. I can't… I can't believe I forgot you." His eyes were filled with tears too. Probably sand. "How could I forget my best friend?"

And just as quickly he started convulsing again, screaming. Ichigo fell to the ground in front of me, twisting like a snake in the dirt, eyes wide. The arms dragged me away again and I let him. I didn't bother fighting. No friends, friends all gone. Poof poof.

A white mass started flooding out of his mouth like a bad horror movie. It kept coming and coming, and everyone wisely started moving away from him. I knew some of them wanted to help. But nobody knew how. I didn't know how. I just wanted my boys back. The mass slowly started to take shape until a bewildered Hichigo fell on his ass. Ichigo stilled. He must have passed out.

The relief that encompassed me can't be described by words as the boy looked around, mouth flapping like a fish. "That was unpleasant," He said. And then he passed out too.

* * *

Hey guys, heh… sorry about the late update. Really, I am. I've been swamped with things and just ugh life. BUT you guys don't care for my excuses, so I won't bother you with them. Hopefully this chapter explained some things for you, and finally the boys all meet. And what the fuck happened there? You guys will figure out next chapter, buwhahaha. ALSO I tried making this a bit longer since the last one was so short. Do you guys prefer long or short chapters? Just curious.

On another note - anyone know any good betas? I could use one. Badly. Sob sob. I feel like a single mother raising a baby.

**Chapter Question: **Fuck, I can't think of anything. If you read this, type 'Willy Nilly' into your review. Just for kicks. And so I know you guys read this shit. And for those who DO read this… I've been thinking about how interesting Kaede meeting Ulquiorra and Grimmjow would be… -wink wink-

**Review Responses**

**Guest;** Kaede is being a bitch right now cause I can't answer those questions. She's also wondering where Tensa is, why Hichigo and Ichigo are passed out, Magic 8 ball drama… you know the drill. However, at your mentioning of her ending up with Hichigo, she may or may not have totally turned red and escaped my questioning c: Thanks for reviewing!

**Dragonblaze66;** Here you go - the moment you have been waiting for! They meet, and its… totally weird. I'm sorry if this isn't what you were looking for, and if your confused, it shall all be explained.

**xxrxuxsxtxyx;** aww thank you c: you always make me feel better about writing. So here you go! Just for you! I hope you like it c:

**gamerright11;** The moment for them meeting as come. And hopefully the results will surprise you! Thanks for reviewing, it means so much to me c:

**skyfire101;** thanks hun. I really appreciate it. Hopefully this chapter is up to par… its hard writing for Kaede sometimes haha.

**maijaliger5;** YAY ANOTHER READER =3= I feel so successful. Thanks for reviewing, it means a lot to me. Hopefully the plot continues to be well set up…?

**Random Reader;** It's okay c: Real life first, kay? However I really appreciate that you still come and review my chapters ahhh it makes me so happy. Cause I get happy over internet things. All the drama shall follow soon… oh and it will be glorious.

**Optional Princess;** Thank you! I hope it is c: And hopefully it shall continue to be. Thanks for reviewing!

**kitsunelover300;** and this, my friend, is why I love the earth. People reading my story and liking it and telling me why and ugh I could kiss you. But I wont. Cause I want you to come back and review again. Because I am a review whore. Anyway, I will give you a little hint regarding your first question - the reason why they vanished involves the whole soul thing. Hee hee. And if they survive? Who knows. I tend to kill my main characters. Hopefully she will survive, no?

AND for those who are still with me, I'm working on plans for other stories. They all contain OC's and are most likely paired with someone. For those who are curious as to what I'm working on now, here is a small list ~

_Inheritance Cycle - Murtagh/OC_

_The Hunger Games - Finnick/OC_

_Game of Thrones - Unknown pairing, maybe Jon/OC_

_Ghost Hunt - Unknown pairing, either Eugene/OC or Oliver/OC_

_Supernatural - Probably Dean/OC with some Sam/OC on the side (same OC)_

_Rise of the Guardians - Jack/OC_

_Divergent Trilogy - OC/OC_

_American Horror Story: Murder House – No clue, maybe Tate/OC? Probably no pairing_

If any of you guys are curious about any of these stories, send me a PM and I'll give you a summary c:

Thanks again for reading!

Lotsa Love,

Calloniel


End file.
